iGangster
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Back by popular demand for the third time: Carly finds out Sam is the leader of a gang and is in love with her but when  Sam goes to jail can Carly  hold it down rated M for sex  drugs and violence
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey what's up CAM fans its me SDR I Know you're all wondering why am I starting a new Cam when Wonderland TV is in the works well I have to start this one because it's in my head and won't go away so hear goes and as you guessed by the title this not a normal iCarly fic and Carly is not her normal good girl self and will do some things you won't believe. But I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly I only own my Oc's and plot**

**Carly's POV**

I guess it all started for me the night I met Sam's gang. It was about five months after Sam started hanging around less. She'd still do iCarly with me and Freddie but afterwards she'd just grab her book bag and bail. When I'd ask she'd say to hang with her cousin Dab. David Armond Brown or Dab ,or Mon as people called him was Sam's cousin from South Carolina. When Sam first brought him over when he moved here I was a little shocked to see a six foot four black guy walk through my door. Then they explained that he was her cousin by marriage. But despite there being no real blood relation he and Sam where close and acted a lot alike. I mean like exactly one day when they weren't at school Spencer and I came home and found them in the apartment in front of the TV and the fridge empty. To which they said Spencer needed to go shopping. That day I noticed something I'd never seen David and Sam only had on wife beaters and jeans and I saw they both had the same tattoo of a dragon and the number 108 on their arms. When I asked Sam since when does she have a tattoo she just said "Don't worry bout it cupcake," then her and Dave found an excuse to leave. Then Sam started showing up with money. I mean lots of money and new clothes expensive ones at that. she even bought me a few gifts like a diamond bracelet and a new pear phone when I'd ask why she'd say something like "because you're my baby and I want to keep you happy." I wasn't stupid I had known for sometime that Sam was gay and that she had a crush on me. And to be honest I had one on her as well. and I liked knowing she had feelings for me even if she never openly said it Freddie. Freddie that name disgust me now. But if it wasn't for him doing what he did to me that night I would've never met Sam's gang that night and I would've never known how much Sam loved me.

**Flash back:**

_I banged on the door to Sam's apartment that night tears streaming down my face my clothes torn and blood running down my leg. I banged and banged in shock wondering who someone so sweet could do this to me. As I thought about this the door flew open and I found my self staring into the barrel of a 45 caliber desert eagle._

"_What fuck!... Oh shit Carly what happened!," David said lowering his gun. I just stood there in a panic before I fell into Dave's arms shaking . David scooped me up and carried me into the apartment. "Sammie, KP, Vega, Shorty, ya'll get out here!," David said as he laid me on the couch. _

"_Dab what the... Shit Carly! Carly baby what happened!" Sam said as she came out with a gun drawn that looked similar to David's a long with the others her gang. the first one Katie Perritt or KP as she liked to be called. She was an attractive red head she was about five six and had freckles and several tattoos on her knuckles and arms and one on her neck that matched the ones Sam and David had. The next one was Vega who was Puerto Rican and had long shoulder length hair he was shirt less and had tattoos covering most of his arms and one large one on his chest I also notice the 108 tattooed on his hand. The last one was Amanda or as David called her I recognized her as a transfer student from Long Beach and to be honest the only thing I knew about her was she was Asian, Cambodian to be exact and it was obvious she was gay. She along with Dave were the only ones I knew. " Carly talk to me cupcake tell me what happened to you," Sam asked cupping my face with her hands._

" _Freddie... he.. he raped me. We were coming from the movies and we cut through the ally by the Groovie Smoothie and he just did it. I told him to stop and I tried to fight him ... but, but." I broke down crying in Sam's arms before I could finish. "I got him off me and I ran all the way here, Sam I just ran. Why Sam why!," _

"_Shh its okay baby . Its okay its not you fault," Sam said as she rocked me a few moments. "Don't worry Carly we'll take care of Freddie Dave," Sam said getting up from the couch._

"_Yeah cuz I already called Mandy and Taylor we'll scoop them on the way," David said cocking his gun. _

"_Lets go then," Sam said picking her gun up off the coffee table. I knew something bad was going to happen and knew it wasn't good and I needed answers and fast. With out thinking I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her too the couch_

" _What are you gonna do and why do you and David have guns!," I yelled finding my voice_

" _I'm going to go get the rest of my crew then I'm going to fuck up Freddie. And don't worry about it cupcake," she said. But I grabbed her arm tighter I wanted answers._

"_No Sam, why do you and. Dave have guns and what are you going to do. Tell me Sam! Tell me!," I yelled tears in my eyes still trying to make all the things going on make sense._

"_Not now cupcake!," Sam said trying to shake me off her. But I held her tight and our eyes locked and I could see the fear and rage in her lovely electric blue eyes._

"_Sam just tell please just tell me please," I pleaded. Both wanting to know and not know the answer._

"_I'M A GANGSTER CARLY, I SELL DRUGS, CARRY A GUN AND BEAT PEOPLE UP! THERE YOU HAPPY!" Sam yelled. I was shocked at what I heard. Sam had always been a trouble maker and had been picked up a few times by the cops but I never figured her to sell drugs but it all made sense now. The money the tattoo, the times she and Dave came to school beat up. To be honest I would've been dumb not to see it before._

"_Sam tell me every thing I need to know it all Sam tell," I said coming out of my shock._

"_I'll tell you Carls when I get back ok,'' she said getting up and tucking her gun into the waist band of her pants._

"_No Sam! we're talking about this and you're going to explain every thing now!," I said in my demanding voice letting her know I was serious._

" _Dab you guys go get Mandy and Tay. Find that bitch Freddie and bring him here you understand! Vega don't shot him I want him here hurt not dead," Sam said like a general commanding her troops._

"_Don't worry little cuz Ralph and Mandy will be in the car while me Shorty, KP and Taylor grab him. come on," David said using Vega's first name as he and the others left. _

"_Sam tell me everything now, " I said. Sam let out a sigh and Explained everything. after her mom went missing a year ago and the cops did little to find her until she came up dead Sam got depressed at how her neighborhood was and how the cops seemed not to care. I remembered those nights after her mom passed for awhile she stayed with us. We had offered to take her in but Sam said she mooched off of us enough. so she got a job working at the auto shop slash tattoo shop Vega's family own and became an emancipated miner while her sister Melanie became a ward of her boarding school. Anyway after awhile Vega's shop got robbed and the cops again really didn't care. Sam had, had enough so She Vega and her next door neighbor KP went out and beat the guys down. And for a while they did it just to police the blocks and when David came from South Carolina he got evolved mainly to watch Sam's back and they brought in Mandy and her girlfriend Taylor a couple of street racers they knew from the shop. and Shorty joined up when she moved here. they all lived on the same block so be came a gang the 108th street dragons or the 108 for short and they made Sam the leader. and they policed the dealers and pimps in there area. but they weren't respected. they'd beat up dealers and tell them not to sell on their street but they'd just come back. Sam then realized that to keep the dealers off her street she'd have to become the compation. So she had Shorty use her connections from Long beach to supply her with high grade marijuana. Sam didn't feel too badly about this because she knew that she wasn't selling a truly addictive drug, and she didn't sell to school aged kids or people with kids. She also explained that David used some of his connections in South Carolina to get bootleg merchandise and like CDs disposable cell phones, DVDs, clothes toys, various electronic devices, and mix tapes from popular southern artist that he knew would sell in Seattle. Vega was the crew's tattoo artist but he also had family in Canada that hooked them up with cheep Meds from across the boarder. That they'd sell at a discount or simply give to people who couldn't afford it in the pharmacy. She further explained that KP's relatives own an army surplus store slash pawn shop that provided them with gun's and bullets she also helped secure a ware house to store all the merchandise that had as Sam put it fell of a trucks. Sam further explained that she knew that dealing was wrong and that she also did a lot of good. As it turn's out she did. Aside from selling low cost meds Sam and her crew taxed the pimps and if they were caught pimping underage girls or didn't pay they got shut down. Easy to say prostitution went down. They also handled the pedophiles and rapist by either beating them half way to death and turning them into the cops or taking them for a ride which meant locking them in a crate and driving them into Canada with no way of getting back and no clothes. And of the money they made they only kept a small percentage of what they didn't use to pay off the suppliers for themselves and I have to admit keeping ten percent of a hundred thousand week wasn't doing to bad. The rest they either gave to the local Baptist and Catholic churches or to local businesses and families that were in need and how the gang was her family. That's why no one ever called the cops or testified against them they did more good than harm . After Sam spent an hour or so explaining everything I still had one question, "Why."_

"_damn Carly I just told you all this," Sam said getting up from the couch with a frustrated sigh._

"_No Sam tell me why after how long we've been friends you didn't tell me about this," I said angry that she kept a secret from me._

"_because I love you Carly! I'm in love with you and I didn't want you to turn your back on me because of what I do I need you in my life Carly and I was scared that if you found out you'd freak and.-" She said before I cut her words off with my lips. It was our first kiss I had waited for, for so long. It was so perfect so pure and at that thought I stopped. "Why'd you stop baby." Sam asked._

"_Sam I wanted you to say that to me for so long I I feel the same way its just. Look at me Sam I'm dirty I'm trash Sam. look what I let him do to me," I said tears running down my face feeling the Shame of being raped. Having my innocence ripped from me by someone who claimed to love me._

_Sam cupped her my face with her hands and dabbed the tears away and said. "Carly listen to me what happened wasn't your fault you her me you're the victim ok. And you're not dirty and you never will be. She then kissed me and said, "Go hop in the shower okay cupcake and get cleaned up I'll have some clothes for you get out okay," she then kissed me again and I went to the shower._

_After I nearly scrubbed my self raw for an hour I came back into the living room and noticed the others were not back yet and I saw Sam putting her phone away. I sat down beside her and laid my head in her lap and asked, "Who was that on the phone." _

"_Spence I told him you were crashing here tonight," she said._

"_Why," I asked feeling safe and comfortable with her hands combing my hair._

"_Because I want to keep you safe tonight. I want to take care of my baby tonight," when she said that I had never felt so loved. then again I needed to know what she truly meant_

"_Am I your baby Sam. I mean now that every thing in the open and we know I we feel about each other am I really your baby. Like your girlfriend," I asked looking up into her eyes._

" _Carly I would like nothing better than to be your girlfriend but I'm a gangster Carly. That means everyday I walk out side I may not come back. I carry that gun for a reason and one day I may need to do something bad with it if it means I see you another day or keeps you safe. I'm not telling you this because I want to scare you. I'm telling you cause its true and you need to know what you're getting into. So if you can handle this Carly then say you're my baby," I paused for a second to think but in my hart I already knew what I was going to say when Sam ever asked this, and despite all I found out that night my answer remained the same._

"_Sam I'm your baby," I said looking into those crystal blue eyes. Just as Sam leaned down to kiss me the door flew open and a very badly beaten Freddie fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He was then kicked on to his back by a blonde girl who I'd later find out was Taylor._

"_He bit me the little nub ass bitch bit me!," Tay said as she and the others repeatedly kicked and stomped Freddie. "Get this bitch up," Taylor said David proceed to pick him up by his arms while KP Vega Taylor and black haired girl who turned out to be Mandy got a few punches in until Sam said stop. _

"_What the fuck Dab it took you guys two hours to hours get him here," Sam said walking towards them. _

"_Hey we had to find his bitch made ass, first," Vega said._

"_Yeah Sammie then me Katie, Tay, and Shorty chased him for three blocks. He almost out ran us until Shorty threw that bottle at him," David said_

"_And just where the fuck is Shorty," Sam asked. _

"_Getting the create," KP said._

_Sam grabbed Freddie's face and said, "So you think just because a girl agrees to go to the movies with you, you can just force yourself on her. Huh you little bitch," before punching him in the jaw so hard I heard a crack._

_Then Freddie did something else to shock me he turned and spit in Sam's face and said, " fuck you Sam! and she wanted it." I wanted it. He said I wanted him to through me against the wall I wanted him to take my virginity. He said I wanted it. I felt myself break down tears. Then I heard Freddie's body hit the floor with a loud thud._

"_Mandy take Carly in the back she doesn't need to see this shit!," Mandy helped e off the couch then led me to the back room of Sam's apartment and instantly got scared . I had seen her beat up people before so why not now._

"_What are you guys going to do him," I asked as I sat on the bed._

" _I don't think you wanna know," Mandy said as she left the room. For the next few minutes all I heard was cursing and the sound of furniture and glass breaking. Then I heard it aloud pop followed by Freddie screaming. Without thinking I ran into the living room and froze at what I saw Freddie standing laying on the floor by the kitchen with a bloody knife by him clutching his leg blood seeping through his fingers. Then I saw David with his gun in his hand and I knew what had happened. _

"_You think you can just stab my little cousin and get away with it," David said stomping on Freddie's leg making him scream. Then what he said donned on me and I saw Sam propped up against the door way to the kitchen clutching her side._

"_Oh my God Sam!," I ran over to her and her weight fell on my shoulder and my legs buckled a little. She was losing a lot of blood and could barely stand. "Sam come on baby get stay up,"_

"_Dave get him out of here," Sam groaned out. _

_David stomped on his leg one last time and said, "I know where you live bitch and if you come near Carly or go to the cops, next time I won't just aim for your leg," and punched him in the face. "Mandy, Taylor, Vega ya'll take him to Shorty clean his leg up and make sure he doesn't know where he's at. KP get my kit and that bottle of Ever Clear from the kitchen now1 Carly help me get her to the couch." He said as the others picked Freddie up and carried him out and David supported Sam's other side as we carried her to the couch._

"_I'm bleeding to death and you want a drink," Sam said as we set her on the couch. I set behind her holding her head in my lap._

" _Shut up Sam you know I don't drink. KP get your ass out here," David yelled as he tore open Sam's wife beater revealing a very deep cut as Katie walked in the room carrying a large first aid kit._

"_How bad is it Dab," KP asked handing David the small flash light from the med kit_

"_Yeah Monny boo, how bad did he get me," Sam asked ._

"_Its bad but he didn't hit an artery. But it did go deep so I'm still going to have to clean it and sow you up. KP you know what do. And Sam I told you not to call me that," David said putting on a pair of rubber gloves. I looked over and saw KP pouring the Ever clear onto a clean towel from the kit and hand it to Dave. Then pour some in a shot glass and hand it to Sam._

"_Dave don't you think we should go to the emergency room or something," I asked._

" _Can't cupcake. You come to the ER with a knife or a wound they call the cops," Sam said downing the shot._

"_Yeah and in or line of work its best to avoid cops. Don't worry Carls I've done this before," David said as he cleaned Sam's wound. Twenty minutes later found Sam stitched up thinks to a very skillful David and her and I on the couch watching TV our position not changed._

" _I'm sorry Carly," Sam said breaking the silence in the room_

"_Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked._

" _For letting you see this part of my life. I mean-" I cut her off putting my finger on her lips._

"_Samantha Puckett I love you no matter what. I always have and nothing changes that. this is just something I have to get used to and I can handle it," I said truthfully. I had waited forever to be Sam's girlfriend and now that I was with her nothing would change it._

"_Are you sure Carly," Sam asked._

"_I'm your baby. And when I said it I meant it," I said as I leaned down to kiss her. with that kiss that I became the girlfriend of a gangster._

**End of Flashback**

So the next day we told Spencer we were together. and to be honest he wasn't surprised. And he told us Freddie had been mugged and was in the hospitaland we lied and said we 'd visit. Then a few weeks later I was late and found out I was pregnant. I didn't want an abortion so I told Sam and Spencer at the same time. I explained to Spencer that Freddie wasn't mugged and that Sam and David beat him up and I didn't want to go to the cops. I could tell he was mad but he more mad Sam handled it before he could. but he was also happy that Sam cared for me so much. Sam said that she'd take responsibility for the baby and we'd raise it together, and Spencer let me move in with Sam and David. We all agreed that it was best for our child. Then one month in I got sick with a high fever and my asthma flared up and I miscarried. Sam held me in our bed for weeks after that and we both cried. A while later things went back to normal. Sam conducted her business and sometimes I helped out by running to the border with Mandy and Tay, or doing inventory with Dave and KP. Dave even let me help when he patched the crew up oddly enough that's when I asked Sam something that would change our relationship

**Flash Back:**

"_You're getting good at this nurse cupcake," Sam said as I stitched up the small gun shot wound, thankful the bullet only grassed her shoulder._

"_Yeah your just lucky that jerk had sucky aim, and besides I think you just want a new tattoo," I said making light of the situation. Really at that point although hoped Sam and the others came home hurt I had gotten used to them coming home busted up and having to be David's nurse. Sometimes I'd carry Dave's kit to a couple of parties and street races Incase a fight broke out._

"_Hey you know I like my ink," Sam said as I finished her stitches._

" _Yeah and they're quite sexy," I said pulling Sam into a kiss. Holding it until I needed a breath. "Speaking of tats you think you can have Vega give me one," I asked moving onto Sam's lap._

"_Sure what do you want," She asked._

_I knew what I wanted, and I think I knew Sam knew too. "I want the same one you guys have. And before you say no hear me out. I'm pretty much in away married to you. I've done border runs helped organize street races. I'm pretty much in the gang already, And I don't have to sell weed I can help Dave move the Bootleg stuff and I can do what I do now be his nurse. all you need to do is say yes baby. So Say yes ok," I said Sam paused for a second and asked why. And I said, "Because the crew's your family and that makes them mine, and I want to be fully apart of our family."_

_OK Carly you're in," Sam said making a smile come across my face. "but you still have to pass the initiation," She said with a smirk._

"_Initiation? What do I have to do?" I asked a bit worried._

"_Well cupcake for girls there's two options one you can get jumped in and have us beat you up or you can be sexed in meaning you let me and some of the girls take turns. But you pick the girls," Sam said with a sly smirk causing me to smirk back._

"_Well in that case you go wake up Mandy and Tay and I'll get KP and meet you in the bedroom," I said making Sam and I chuckle. _

"_Well as fun as that sounds baby I think I'll handle this one alone okay cup cake," Sam said pulling me into a deep open mouth kiss._

"_Umm ok babe but can we at least wake up Mandy and Taylor later I mean have you seen the ass on Mandy," I said getting up from Sam's lap Sam then picked me up caveman style and gave me a hard smack on the butt._

"_Don't worry about Mandy's ass cause right now I'm going to our bed and I'm gonna wear yours out!," Sam said. And she did the next day I could barley walk._

**End Of Flash back:**

A few days later I got my tattoo and Sam gave me the same white and black beaded necklace that she and the others had. And told me that my job in the crew was the book keeper and I was in charge of the bail found they had in case someone got arrested. Katie even gave me a gun a small pink chrome 22, she figured it was best I had something that fit in a purse. and just like that I became Carly Shay female gang member and I liked it. For awhile.

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed it because due to school this is my Last update for awhile I need to focus on my grades but even if it takes forever i will not abandon any of my fics and I promise you all this I will comeback and I will continue to amaze so please don't hate me**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Lets Do It

**A/N: What up CAM fans its me the one the only The Renegade of SHMH. The King of CAM back with another chapter of iGangster. So for this fic I thought I'd name the chapters after rap songs that deal with doing crimes seeing as Sam Carly and the others are in a gang so it makes sense. Now a lot of these songs will be southern rap now here's the deal this chapter takes place a year after the last one Sam's gang has grown and has some influence in there neighbor hood and has some out side of it so lets get to it also this chapter features some cameos from my friends Lileyfan123, and expirimentalgirl17**

**Oh let's do it !**

Carly fastened the clasp of the red bra that matched the thong she was already wearing when the door to her bedroom opened with a loud creek. "Damn cupcake you're not ready yet," Sam said grabbing her chrome nine millimeter hand gun from the compartment under their bed. Carly looked at the beautiful blonde as she carefully loaded the gun and laughed to herself. A year ago the sight of her best friend turned girlfriend loading gun would have shocked her, but now it had become the norm. As had other things like having large amounts of money and illegal merchandise and high grade marijuana in the house. Of course what did she expect she was down with the 108 one of the most well known gangs in Seattle. not only that she was Sammie's girl and Sam or Sammie P as people called her in the streets had an extremely hot temper when it came to few thing the main one being Carly. Sam would kill to protect her and that's what Carly loved about her.

"What you rather me go to the club like this," Carly said placing her hand on her hip.

"Well honestly I think its a damn nice outfit, but I rather you wear this red dress since it goes so nice with my outfit," Sam said tossing Carly the red Ed Hardy mini dress which she began to wiggle into. The dress itself was at least a size and a half too small and stopped high on Carly's thighs so high that if she wasn't wearing underwear her most private area would be exposed when she sat . It was cut around the neck so it hung off her left shoulder as well as having slashes going down her back which gave a peek at the tattoo of the number 108 and a small dragon on her lower back. Sam was dressed in a red Ed Hardy t-shit and matching black jeans and red and black low-top Nike Air force ones. The jeans were a size too big in order conceal her gun in the waist comfortably.

"How do I look Sam," Carly asked giving a ballerina turn. Since the miscarriage and becoming a full member of the gang she had taken on a more provocative style of dress her clothes got tighter and more daring and her underwear when she wore any was sexy and skimpy.

"Sexy as fuck, now come on Dab and K P are waiting on us. Oh and don't forget Paula," Sam said. Paula was the pet name of the small pink chrome hand gun that Katie or K P as she liked to be called gave her as a present when she became a full member of the gang.

"Damn Carls you look good enough to eat," David said. David was Sam's cousin by marriage from South Carolina. It was obvious he was not blood related to Sam because he was black. He was a little over six feet tall and weighed 216 pounds of muscle and he kept his hair in small short dreads. He was a key member in the gangs enterprise. He used his connections in south Carolina to supply them with bootleg merchandise such as clothes, electronics, CD's, and jewelry. Aside from that he acted as somewhat of a street surgeon often using his large hospital grade first aid kit to patch fellow members up.

"Thanks but Sam's doing that later," Carly said kissing Sam's cheek

"I hear that," K P said with a smile.

"Alright enough joking around we got a race to get to," Sam said getting into her and Carly's black Mercedes a car that would've been abnormal for an eighteen year old girl from a poor neighborhood to have. But for girl's like Sam and Carly who made a little over twenty thousand dollars week it was not that expensive.

"Relax baby they can't start the race without us," Carly said as she fastened her seatbelt. She would know seeing as she helped organize the event.

The street in the West end section of Seattle was packed with a clutter of cars and people all gathered for the race Sam Carly and the others weighted through the throng of people until they found the very found the customized blue Nissan Skyline with gold tribals they were looking for. "Well look who finally showed up," Gibby said taking a swig from his beer bottle. Gibby had taken over as the tech producer for the last few episodes of iCarly, David, Sam and Carly saw the potential in him and gave him job selling CD's and stuff for David. Then after he beat up two rival gang members and came out of it with out a scratch they decided to make him a full member. His primary job was as David's look out and as a dealer. As a dealer he also served as a means of access to other areas of Seattle through his girlfriend dealing weed for him.

"Yeah my little princess here had to take her sweet time getting dressed," Sam said

"Only to make sure I look as hot as my queen," Carly said kissing Sam's cheek. "So Gibb Vega how we looking tonight," Carly asked. The almost weekly street races were good business for them. between the weed , CD's, clothes , and bets they could make an easy fifteen to twenty thousand a night.

"So far we've about six fifty in weed and three fifty in CD's and stuff and Shorty's not back with the bets yet," Vega said.

"Ayo you ask for me and I shall appear," Shorty said.

"Shorty my girl how the bets looking," David asked high fiving the young boyish Asian girl.

"So far we got a hundred grand, but we still got bets coming in," Shorty said.

"After we get done paying every body the winner we're looking at a pretty good cut for our six percent ," Sam said.

"You might as well give my cut right ,now," Taylor said looking up from under the hood of the car.

"Oh really blondie you gotta get that bucket passed my boy first," said a voice behind them. they all turned there to the voice.

"Manu so nice to see you," Sam said with a sarcastic tone. Manu Kohola was the leader of a gang called the Island Boyz, a fairly large gang made up of Pacific Islanders. They controlled a god bit of Seattle's inner city by selling harder drugs and a small prostitution ring and the respect of other gangs in the city with the exception of Sam's. Sam and the others didn't like him and his crew because of the way they operated they shook down local merchants for protection money, had school kids sell for them , and pimped out underage girls some of who had developed a habit of snorting coke. All things Sam and her gang were against although they were criminals themselves they liked to think of themselves as neighborhood enforcers that did more good than harm.

"Like wise Sammie," Manu said sarcastically. Manu disliked Sam purely based greed he wanted to control Seattle including Sam's neighborhood, and would do anything to get it was rumored that he had crooked cops on his payroll which was how he was able to skirt the law.

"Look Manu what are you doing here this is our race," David asked.

"Races and the West end are neutral Dab, and besides my boy Fatu wanted to run his car tonight," Manu said putting his arm around a slightly shorter Pacific Islander how had sort of a short curly afro.

"Oh really what kind of ride you running ," Mandy asked putting her arm around Taylor.

"That's my ride over there hottie," Fatu said getting an angry look from both Mandy and Taylor as he pointed to the black Honda Civic with a silver dragon airbrushed on the side the car also had a large wing on the back and where Taylor's car had white neon lights, his had red.

"That's your car please I can smoke that thing no problem ," Taylor said

"Yeah Taylor can beat you but she can't beat me," said a tan skinned brunette girl dressed in a leather jacket t-shirt and jeans walking from her car which was a purple Mitsubishi eclipse syder with anime characters and graphics airbrushed on the side.

"Whatever Cass last time you said that you blew out your engine when you hit the spray," Taylor said.

"Yeah well my new engine says I can win," Cassandra or Cassie or Cass as everyone called was one of the best racers in Seattle and although not member she was a close friend to Sam and her gang often attending many of the parties they threw. She was often in friendly compotation with Mandy and Taylor when it came to races but everyone liked her.

"I don't care none of you is going to beat Kino cause Kino is the king of the streets," said an annoying person talking in the third person wearing a lime green track jacket and black pants and green sun glasses. His name was Jacob Moss but everyone called him Kino. Kino was an arrogant loud mouth of African-American and Korean decent he wore his ha cut into fade hairstyle and he drove a lime green Mazda RX 8 with black flames and dice on the hood and doors and always talked in the third person and tonight he was cocky as ever.

"Alright since everybody's here now and you all you seem so confident how about we up the stakes to about five hundred a car," Sam said.

"Sounds good to me Mandy baby give Carly the money," Taylor said as Mandy counted out five one hundred dollar bills and gave them to Carly as everyone else in the race did the same except Fatu and Manu

"Whoa, whoa hold up Puckett why your girl get to hold the money," Manu asked.

"Because I'm not coke dealing pimp," Carly said drawing ooh's from every one around.

"Watch it bitch," Fatu said taking a step closer to Carly causing Sam to step in front of her and reach behind her back. Sam could feel the cold steel of her gun as she was about to pull it from her waistband she felt the soft fingertips of Carly's hand squeeze her wrist.

"Five hundred Manu your boy got it or what." Carly said in an irritated tone still holding Sam's wrist slowly easing the blonde girl's gun back into her waist band.

"No but I got the pink slip to my ride we got a deal," Fatu said holding up the pink slip to his car.

Carly stared at him for a moment then snatched the slip from his hand "Deal," Carly said, " I'll Start the race everybody else get to the line or on the street" she continued. Carly looked at Sam for a moment then kissed her deeply.

"What was that for cupcake," Sam said a little light headed.

"That was just a teaser of what's gonna happen tonight if you be good I don't want you pulling that gun tonight when you don't have your vest on," Carly said somewhat scolding Sam. She had gotten Sam the bullet proof vest for Christmas and she insisted she wear at on nights like this something Sam seldom did.

"Ugh not this again Car-," Sam said getting cut off by Carly kissing her again Carly then took Sam's hand and slid it up the hem of her dress and let it move over her barely clad sex

"Shh, now behave and you get me as always be extra good and keep your cool you get me and Rosa," Carly said pointing to the very voluptuous Hispanic girl with a head of curly bleach blonde dressed in bright pink shorts that Would've been underwear if they went any higher up her butt which could almost put Beyonce to shame and a tube-top and stiletto heels. Carly and Sam's sex life had under gone some changes over the past year. They were still only madly in love with each other but for Sam's last birth day they had their first threesome something Carly had agreed to do only once with a certain cage fighter they both found very sexy, but what they didn't know is how much either one would like having an extra partner from time to time. After that night with Shelby from time to time they would bring in another girl and to their credit it only happened three times so far twice with Shelby and once with K P. Any other girl either wanted just Sam our Carly which broke their rule nothing happens in their bed without the other. And tonight their target was Rosa Ortiz

"Um ok I can be good but tonight you and me are going to be bad," Sam said pushing her fingers into Carly through the then materiel of her underwear before walking over to Taylor's car as she opened the drivers side Lamborghini style door. "You sure you can beat this guy right?" Sam asked

"Sammie relax the only problem you got is getting my new car home," Taylor said fastening the racing style seatbelts around her body as Mandy closed the door to her car Taylor then rolled down the window and said, "Can I get a kiss for luck," she asked as Mandy leaned in and kissed her deeply

"Good luck baby," Mandy said.

"Whoo lets ride!" Taylor said pulling her car to the starting line.

"Dave you and Gibby watch the street, Shorty, Mandy go gets some bets, K P, and Vega go through the crowd and tell me how many of Manu's boys are here but don't make a move until we have too," Sam said getting from her crew

"What are you gonna do cuz," David asked

"I'm gonna watch Carly's back make sure nobody tries anything," Sam said looking over her shoulder at Rosa.

"Um hmm I think I see someone you both want to try something" David said.

"Only if Sam behaves herself but she may convince me either way" Carly said.

"You just take your fine ass over there and start the race," Sam said.

"Yes baby," Carly said as she and David went to their positions. David along with Gibby were to use the live feed feature on their phones along with a few other people to feed footage of the race to spectators in their contacts in the crowd from their positions on the route while Carly started the race.

Carly walked to her position in between the cars her heart raced as always as she heard the engines of the four cars rev. Kino and Cassie didn't worry her too much the new engine Cassie had put into her car could probably give Taylor a run for her money for the first mile are so maybe even to the finish but she was sure that the Nissan racing engine and the nitrous system in Taylor's car could more than do the trick to out run her. As far as Kino went he talked a good game but his car was more flash then anything. No what worried her was Manu and his driver Fatu. Manu and his crew never came to races or any neutral events something was up and Carly could feel it and she new Sam could as well. "Ok on my signal you go!" Carly yelled over the roar of engines getting a rev from a four drivers. "Ready!," she yelled raising her hands as the engines roared. "Go!," she yelled causing the cars to take off leaving fog of smoke. Carly quickly made her way over to Sam who was sitting on the hood their car being flanked by Vega, Shorty, Mandy, and K P. " How's Tay doing," Carly asked looking over Sam's shoulder at her cell phone.

"She's running third behind Cass, but right now we got a slightly bigger problem," Sam said

"Like what," Carly asked.

"Manu and them fucking pineapple boys showed up eight deep," Vega said.

"Shit! you know if they strapped," Carly cursed.

"Naw Carls but I know I am," K P said.

"Hey no body come out of pocket unless we have to you got it," Sam said.

"Ah fuck ! Ayo ya'll might want to look at this!" Shorty said holding up her phone up

"What happened ?" Carly asked. "Damn it!," she cursed as she saw Fatu purposely hit Cassie sending her car spinning towards Taylor. The two cars would've hit if Taylor hadn't managed to get her car onto the sidewalk avoiding the collision and sending Cassie's car bounce off Kino's car taking off the side mirror and caving in the passenger before hitting head on into a light post smashing the front end.

"If I get my hands on that motherfucker," Mandy said balling her hands into fist.

"Hey calm down Taylor and that bitch are side by side and they should getting ready to hit the straight ," Shorty said just seconds before Taylor hit the nitrous button sending her car ahead of Fatu's. They need only look up now a see Taylor pulling across the finish line and doing her trademark spin out much to the delight of Sam and the others in attendance to cheer.

"Ow told you I could beat that jerk boss girl," Taylor said opening the car door and jumping into Mandy's arms and kissing her on the cheek just as David and Gibby came around the corner.

"Tay that was fire how you got up on that side walk," David said patting the blonde girl on the back

"Yeah hey where's Cass," Taylor said as the badly damaged smoking car pulled as far as it could before the engine came to a complete stop.

"Hey Cass you ok," Mandy asked as Cassie got out of her car.

"Yeah my car's trashed I don't think it s gonna make it home," Cassie said.

"Don't worry bout that girl we'll give you a ride and have the car towed to the shop but first we have to take care of some business," Sam said as people gathered around her and her crew. "Ok first off everybody who betted on my girl Tay you just made back double what you put down," and with that Shorty and Vega proceeded to hand out the various amounts of cash to the spectators. "Now for the winner the money goes to my girl Taylor !, Carly baby do the honors" Sam said as Carly reached into her bra and pulled out the wad of cash she had place their earlier and handed it to Taylor.

"500,1000, 1005, 1010, oh wait I seem to be missing something," Taylor said teasingly as she got a glimpse of Fatu and Manu leaving "Hey Fatu I believe you owe me something," Taylor said making the two stop

"What!," Manu said.

"Come on Manu your boy put his car up or are you snorting too much of that shit up you nose to remember," Sam said.

"Not to mention you owe our girl Cass an apology," Mandy said

Manu and Fatu then turned around and made their way over to Sam and the others being flanked by a few more members of their gang. They didn't stop until they were face to face with Sam and Carly. "You want the car," Fatu said holding up the keys " go fetch bitch she said chucking the keys in some random area .

"That's a bitch move by your boy Manu I thought Samoans were supposed to be warriors," Carly said in unusual show of attitude on her part

"I guess its only in wrestling Carly," Cassie said hi-fiving Carly and laughing. Manu's eyes then flared with anger and he drew his hand back and struck Carly across the face sending her falling back into Sam's arms. Sam looked at Carly's mouth and saw the small drop of blood she then pushed Carly to the back of her crew then took the beer bottle from Gibby and smashed it across Manu's head and within seconds Sam and the others were in the mist of a brawl with Manu's gang. David had picked one up and slammed him into the windshield of a near by car while Mandy and Taylor were fighting back to back with Mandy using the socket wrench she used earlier on Taylor's car as leverage. Shorty was holding her own with the guy she was fighting having him pinned to the concrete. Vega and K P were double teaming one guy while Gibb fought off two on his own Sam was busy with Manu when Carly saw Fatu grab her from behind, while Manu punched her in the stomach. Carly then picked up a near by brick and hit him in the back of the head just as Cassie came up and took a punch meant for Sam knocking her to the ground. Manu then proceeded to kick her in the ribs before Sam tackled him. Moments later the air became filled with the sounds of gun shots and sirens. People scattered and the brawl quickly ended.

"Sammie are you ok baby," Carly asked quickly going to Sam's aid seeing the blood dripping from her lovers mouth

"Yeah cup cake its just my lip," Sam said as she picked herself up off the cold pavement, "Split and circle meet up at the house," she said giving the normal order to meet back her house where everyone would be patched up if needed. Sam then Saw that Cassie hadn't got up yet ,"Cass you ok girl," Sam asked getting only a pained moan as in response as Cassie rolled over clutching her ribs. "Carly go get the car Dave get over here !," Sam yelled as her cousin ran over tucking his gun back into his waistband.

"Go... the ..cops," Cassie coughed as David and Sam lifted her.

"No way Cass we don't leave friends," David said he put Cassie into the backseat.

"She ok," Carly asked.

"Yeah baby what about you," said

"Yeah, Dave you ok,"

"I'm good just fucking drive already Carly," David said as Carly pilled a way from the area at high speed. "Shit!," David cursed as he looked through the rear windshield seeing the very bright blue lights.

"Carly slow down and take this next turn into the alley," Sam said as Carly slowed the car and made the turn onto a back street, "How's Cass doing Mon," Sam said using one of David's many nicknames.

"She's little out of it Sam but we need to get her to crib so I can get a better look at her," David said trying to keep Cassie from moving as it was clear she may have some broken ribs

"Guys I'll be ok just drop me at the ER," Cassie said putting on a brave front.

"Cass would you quit that lone wolf shit for one minute we're almost at the house," Carly said as she navigated the backstreets that would put them a quarter mile from their house. across the street and a half block up from the apartment where Sam used to live. She'd bought the house a year earlier before Carly's miscarriage. Carly remembered Sam saying "I'm going to do right by my woman and child," before the night of Carly's asthma attack. Carly could remember the pain of loosing her unborn child or the love and support she felt from their family especially Sam who barley left their bed for the months that follow. Carly had never felt more loved and she knew she'd do anything to keep Sam safe just like she would her.

"Come on cuz help me get her to the couch Carly get the kit!," David yelled as he and Sam placed Cassie on the couch. " Sam help me get her Jacket off. Cass I'm going to have to take off your shirt,"

"What!," Cassie said trying to move.

"Relax Dave's a pro at this he just wants to get a look at your ribs Ahh," Sam said stumbling a little and grabbing her head just as Carly came in carrying the large medical kit.

"Sam!," Carly yelled helping Sam to the arm of the couch.

"I'm fine cupcake its just my head, help Dave out with Cass," Sam said. Meanwhile David was conducting his examination of Cassie's midsection.

"Cass tell if this hurts," David said pressing her bare abdomen

"Yes damn it!," Cassie screamed

" Good the fact that you can scream that fucking loud is a good sign it means that was only a crack I felt. Carly give me the gauze and the alcohol," David said as Carly handed him the gauze which he dounced with rubbing alcohol and then proceeded to wrap Cassie's midsection.

"How did learn to do this stuff anyway," Cassie asked.

"Two of my cousins back home are R N's and my mom thought it might be a good idea since I seemed to get into fights that I learn to patch myself up to save on doctor bills. So they taught me some stuff." David said as he finished wrapping her ribs.

"Dave come look a Sam's head please she won't sit still," Carly said trying to keep Sam from moving so much.

"I told you I'm fine cupcake," Sam said

"Oh big tuff gangster mama well you ever think you could have a concussion,"

" Hey ya'll can fight later right now Carly give me the light ," David said. shinning the small flashlight in his cousins eyes. "How many fingers Sam," he asked

"Two now get that damn light out of face money-boo" Sam said using David's child hood nickname.

"She's fine but she'll have a black eye and that cut on her hand needs a good dressing and some stitches. You can handle that right Carls," David said.

"I'll go get something for her eye ," Carly said going to the kitchen

"Hey don't use that steak," Sam yelled just as the door burst open.

"Yo Dab we could use some help over here," Mandy said as she and Taylor limped in. He could tell Taylor's arm was hurt and that both she and Mandy had a few cuts a bruises but nothing truly serious

"Where does it hurt Tay," David asked helping Taylor to the chair .

"My shoulder one of those bitches hit it with a pipe," Taylor said.

"Yeah but I think that little cut you gave him baby he'll think twice waste of a good knife though," Mandy said making the blonde girl and the others chuckle.

"Ok Tay its out of place I'm going to pop it in ok," David said getting only a braced nod from Taylor who was griping Mandy's hand. "1,2,3" David said as he popped the blonde's Shoulder into place with a bone crunching sound

"Son of a bitch," Taylor cursed.

"I heard a scream is everyone ok is mistress back, is she hurt" asked the petite girl with a slight southern accent as she came from on of the rooms in the three bedroom house wearing fetish outfit consisting of a low cut black vinyl bra matching French cut panties and thigh high fishnets her out was rounded out buy a black studded color with a silver K P in the center of a open hart. She was pale and thin but not a sickly pale and thin. I fact with her full C-cup breast and firm round butt she was quite voluptuous for a girl her size.

"Katie's not back yet Natalie, down ," Carly said trying to calm the petite brunette girl. Natalie had come to Seattle from Georgia to attend school but soon fell into the city's trappings by indulging in her submissive lifestyle at the many bondage clubs where she was introduced to cocaine. Having lived a sheltered life in Georgia and having never experimented with drugs she quickly sucame to addiction and began to sell herself and was disowned by her family further sending her into addiction. Then one night K P who also lived a BDSM lifestyle but as a dominant found her in an alley unconscious of an overdose and took her to the hospital and waited by her bedside not wanting her to be alone while she went through the pain of detox she had seen so many times growing up. Katie's own mother had been an addict but was not strong enough to stay clean and her addiction to crack had killed her Katie then found herself living with her father and step mother before becoming David and Sam's roommate. After Natalie's release Katie saw that she had no one and needed to be controlled so She became her mistress and began to feed her addiction to pain in almost all its forms as well as becoming her new one. Natalie would serve the strong red head and had served her in anyway she wanted to outsiders their relationship seemed strange and sick but those who knew them saw the love in it

"Does she ever wear real clothes," Cassie asked putting her shirt back on.

"Ugh not unless I tell her to," K P said as she walked in being supported by Vega and Shorty.

"Mistress !," Natalie said rushing to her side she then saw the amount of blood trailing behind her "Mistress you've been shot," she said as she noticed the bullet holes her pants and shirt

"They're just ugh flesh wounds pet no need to worry," K P said. trying ease her pets mind.

"Flesh wound my ass Dave get over there and check her out," David quickly ran to her side with his light and examined her wounds ,"

"Fuck !," David cursed

"How bad is it ," Carly asked.

"The one in her leg's a through and through, but the one on side I the bullet's lodged in," David said.

"Shit! You can take it out right. like you did with Vega," Sam asked holding the ice pack to her eye.

"I could try but I can't see the slug and it could be in her kidney. If miss it she could bleed out bottom line little cousin she needs a needs a hospital," David explained.

"Screw that you know the rules on hospital's" Sam said

"Sam!," Carly said.

"No Carly the cops are gonna ask too many questions and besides nobody here can go with her,"

"I can go with mistress , and David's wounds can be covered with a shirt,-" Natalie said her words being cut off by K P.

"I did not give you permission to speak and besides I agree with Sam," K P said in a pained yet forceful voice.

"Sorry mistress, may I speak freely ," Natalie asked in her quiet submissive voice.

"Yes, you may," K P said in a weak voice.

"Mistress is hurt badly. And Natalie knows the rules on hospitals and the police, But with her injures Mistress could die and if Mistress dies Natalie does as well." Natalie said with tears in her eyes.

Sam looked at K P then at Carly and everyone else, and realized what she had to do. "D put on a long sleeve shirt and take your car and take her to St. Marks Gibby's girl's a candy striper there call and let her know you're coming, Natalie listen to me if the cops come you tell them you were at the street race and you tell them you didn't see anything all you heard was shots you got it ! And put on some clothes!," Sam said.

"Yes ma'am," Natalie said not yet moving from her position on the floor by where K P was sitting "Mistress what would you like Natalie to wear,"

"The, the black tutu skirt and the black sheer top and shouldn't have to tell you to wear heels now hurry!," K P said in a weak voice ordering the girl away.

"Yes Mistress," Natalie said rushing back to her bedroom. A few minutes later she emerged dressed in the outfit her mistress had ordered her to wear and she and David along with Vega helped her to David's car.

Carly could see the worry in the eyes of everyone in the living room. She could see how hard Sam was taking the situation "Sam come on lets go to bed try to get some sleep ok baby," she said wrapping her arms around Sam from behind kissing her cheek and resting her chin on Sam's shoulder.

"Not now cupcake you go I'm gonna stay up for a while and clean up the mess," Sam said in a mono tone as she pulled out of Carly's grasp.

"Oh are you sure baby maybe, I can help," Carly asked stroking Sam's cheek.

"No its ok Carls I'll be fine. Cass you staying for awhile right," Sam said in a lamenting voice.

"Yeah I'm here for the night Puckett. I don't have car and a few busted ribs remember," Cassie said stretching out on the couch.

"I think I can help with that," Taylor said tossing a set of keys to Cassie.

"Uh these are keys to a Civic Fatu drives a Civic which you won," Cassie said with a smile.

"Correction you drive a Civic. I found the keys when every body scrambled we can go get it in the morning," Mandy said.

"Thanks but its Tay's car,"

"Hey you're right its my car and I'm giving it to you earned it. Consider it an early birthday present," Taylor said.

" Thanks ," Cassie said

"Hey we take care of our friends, Sam are you sure you don't want to come to bed," Carly said.

"Yeah cupcake go on I'll be in , in few, ok. Shorty get the bleach from the bathroom I'm gonna get a beer any body else want one," Sam said putting a frown on Carly's face. Not that Sam drank regularly in fact it was hardly ever and when she did she normally nursed one drink the entire night. What bothered Carly was the mood drinking put Sam in and Sam knew this. "I'll be fine baby go to bed," Sam said kissing Carly's forehead.

"Ok mama ," Carly said with a small smile as she went to their bedroom. Sometime later Carly rolled over in their bed to find that Sam still wasn't there. Being the worrier she is she climbed out of bed and covered her naked body with her robe and padded into the living room to find Sam in her recliner sleeping in her wife beater and jeans with a beer bottle clenched between her legs and her gun under her right hand. Carly smiled and marveled at the way at the way the moon light hit her face as it shown through the window. In a way it reminded of a scene from on _The Crow _movies or a Frank Miller comic the tired anti- hero sitting in the dark as their true love comes to comfort them. Carly slowly removed the beer bottle from between her legs and the gun from her hand and placed them on the coffee table before sitting in her lap and placing gentle yet firm kiss on her lips only deepening it when she felt Sam open her mouth.

"Hey beautiful," Sam said wrapping her arms around Carly.

"Hey, Dave, and Natalie back yet is K P ok," Carly asked resting her head on her shoulder.

Sam sighed and Carly felt her warm Alcohol flavored breath blow across her neck making the little hairs stand on end. "Yeah Dave's in his room and K P is going to be ok the Dr. said the bullet in her side missed all her organs but she'll be in the hospital for a few days and Natalie's going to stay with her," she said tightening her arms around Carly

"Of course she is I think that's part of the whole pet and master thing," Carly said as she studied the strong sculpted arms of her lover as they held her. Arms that were a beautiful canvas of skin and ink she had come to love. Some of the tattoos hid the scars left by knives and bullets others like her mothers name hid scars of pain. But of all the tattoos it was the one on her left shoulder that was favorite. It was a yin yang symbol on the light half was beautiful dark haired angel pulling a blonde woman out of the hell of the dark half under the angel in the light half Carly's name was written and like wise in the dark half Sam's name. As Carly studied Sam's arms she felt them tighten then felt the warm dew drops that were Sam's tears. "Shh its ok baby it wasn't your fault," Carly said stroking Sam's blonde mane.

"Carly its not that its just I barely knew my dad, my mom's dead , Melanie won't talk to me, and tonight I could've lost some of the only family I have left. And you I got you hurt all because of my damn mouth," Sam said slightly slurring her words.

"Baby I'm fine its just a scratch. I don't blame you no one blames you and you shouldn't blame your self. Its part of the life we're in," Carly trying to ease the guilt in her girlfriends soul.

"I , I do blame myself for all of it for tonight, for you being in this life , for our baby," Sam said making Carly pull away from the embrace somewhat.

"No Sam, not this ," Carly said almost pleading with Sam as tears began to well in her eyes.

"No Carly! I knew you were sick!, And I was there when the doctor said you were a possible high risk. But what do I do I go out and get beat half to death and give you an asthma damn attack ! If I had just stayed home that night our baby would be here and we'd have family!," Sam said as she buried her face in Carly's chest.

"Sam I don't blame you for anything and I never will you hear me. I knew the risk when I got involved with .Yes we lost our baby that night but just means its not the time for us to be parents ok baby. It doesn't change anything it didn't then and it never will. I love you Samantha Puckett with everything I have." Carly said holding the blondes face.

"I love you too Carly Shay," Sam said kissing Carly's lips before once again resting her face in Carly's chest. And the two sat in silence no words needing to be said as the moon light bathed them.

**A/n : And that my friends is that. I hope you liked it. If you did remember reviews are love and the more you do it the more I write. And I know some of you are going "Dave we're two chapters in and no sex scene" Well its coming so hang tight and be cool. Well this is SDR saying peace and blessings I'm out**


	3. Chapter 3 In my black tee

**A/N: Hey fans welcome back to Cam Land It is I the one and only SDR back with another chapter of iGangster furthering my quest to become the hottest male femslash writer on ok I know you all loved the last one now its time to continue this story so I'm continuing the theme of naming the chapters after gangster songs so like I said last time. So if you tell me who the artist is of the song you'll get a special shout out. Oh one more thing this chapter takes place two weeks I will also introduce another member of Sam's gang after so right now let get it cracking**

Carly woke to the morning sun beaming through her bedroom on her naked body. The welcomed soreness between her legs and in her butt the only evidence in her mind of what her and Sam had done the night before. "Good morning cupcake how you feeling" As she came from the bath room her blonde hair a mess of damp curls as droplets of water still clung to her naked body as kissed Carly and pulled the a pair of black boxer briefs from the drawer closest to the bed.

"Umm violated but in a good way, Ow what did you do to me woman," Carly said as rolled over on to her back and felt a tinge of pain her rear end as she watched Sam blow dry her hair

"Hey you're one who told me get the twelve inch strap-on, and Last night you were the one moaning like Sasha Grey, 'Oh yeah that's right momma fuck my ass,'" Sam said using the comb attachment to detangle and dry her hair.

"Ugh what ever you know you like it when I let you do that," Carly said wrapping her arms around Sam from behind lightly teasing the blonde's semi erect nipples.

"Careful baby you're turning me on," Sam said as she turned off the blow dryer.

"I know that's why I'm hitting the shower," Carly said as she left the room just as Sam pulled on her white sports bra.

Twenty minutes later Carly walked into the living room of the house to find K P, Mandy, Taylor, Shorty, and Natalie all eating breakfast. "Good morning people what's for breakfast ," She said as she sat in the recliner on Sam's lap.

"Bacon , egg's and some cheese grits," Sam said offering a fork full of scrambled eggs to Carly.

"Umm, where's Dave," Carly said taking the bite of food just as the door opened to his and David walked out in his pajama pants and bare feet

"Hey ya'll ," David said with a yawn his southern drawl coming out.

"Hey if you've asleep then whose been in the other bath room for like an hour minutes," Mandy asked getting her answer just as a voluptuous light skinned African American girl came out and started French kissing David.

" You're so greedy Keisha," said the equally attractive middle eastern girl who came out taking the other girl's place.

"Damn Dave you-" Taylor said getting cut off by David giving her the one minute finger as an equally attractive blonde girl came out and kissed him much in the same way each of the girls were dressed for a night club rather than breakfast.

"Now, now ladies be gentile I don't think I can go another round after the twelve we went last night. Ya'll are flexible," David said putting his arms around all three young women.

"Hey Dab you going to introduce us to your guest," Shorty said.

"Oh my fault guys this is Keisha, Pharra, and Sydney. Ladies this is the crew," David said as the three girls waved at the others.

"Um Dave man Vega and Gibb will be here any minute." Sam said truthfully as well as giving her cousin the opening he needed to dismiss the girls.

"Yeah look girls here's twenty bucks I'd ask you to stay for breakfast but we're about to talk business so sadly you have to leave I had a really really great time last night and Sydney if I find the promise ring your boyfriend gave you I will call you ok bye, bye," David said closing the door.

"How the hell do you do it," Shorty said bumping knuckles with David.

"Easy southern charm and that Puckett freakiness," David said.

"If you don't mind me asking David just how are you and Sam related again," Natalie asked not moving from her submissive pose at the side of K P's chair.

"It's quite simple Sam's uncle Buzz is my step dad he married mom when I was four," David explained as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Yeah and when were little my mom would take us to SC to spend the summer," Sam said as there was a knock on the door alerting everyone in the house. Sam nodded for K P to stand by the door. She did so pulling the semi automatic nine millimeter from her waistband and leaning against the door frame. "Who is it!," Sam yelled nudging Carly out of her lap and motioning her to the floor.

"It's Baby doll open the door Sammie I got Gibby and Vega out here to!," said the voice on the other side of the door. Frankie Lea Gyer was her birth name but everyone on the street knew her simply as Baby doll. She had gotten the name because of her beautiful exotic looks brought on by her Brazilian and African American heritage which as David had put it made her thick like a caramel milk shake. Meaning she had full toned thighs and hips and what my descried as an apple bottom and a set of 22 d-cup breast which but together to her yellowish bronze skin hazel colored eyes and long brownish hair that fell to her elbows made her look more like a model or a video girl rather than a gang member. But behind the makeup was an expert car thief , and motorcycle rider with a hot temper that matched Sam's. She also had an exhibitionists side to her often wearing next to nothing when the crew hung out or tanning on the roof of her apartment or in Carly and Sam's back yard naked much like Carly herself did.

"What's up doll how was your vacation," K P said opening the door and letting the trio in taking in the way Frankie was dressed in a pair of purposely bleached and ripped jeans that looked painted on a tight white tank top and leather fingerless motorcycle gloves and a black book bag on her shoulder and a pair of blue sunglasses.

"Boring but profitable," Frankie said emptying the continents of the book bag on to the coffee table revealing fifteen rolls of money wrapped in rubber bands.

"Woo nice work doll," Carly said going over to count the money. Aside from being David's nurse from time to time her main job was as the gang's accountant.

"Yeah bikers and a few of my cousins love some good weed especially that hydro and hash," she said.

"That's my mamacita," David said coming out of the kitchen.

"Don' t mamacita me David do you think I didn't I didn't see those three jank ass bitches walk out of here just now, " Frankie said.

"Here we go" Carly said rolling

"Oh come on doll-" David said being cut off by Frankie's hand in his face

"Save it!" Frankie said, " next time you wanna fuck some new pussy at least make sure I'm in town to watch," she continued before kissing David.

"I missed you baby why didn't come home last night baby," David asked.

"Umm I crashed at my sister's when we got in last shame too looks like I missed one hell of a show," Frankie said.

"I still can't believe she lets you get away with that," Mandy said.

"Now, now Mandy we all have our little quirks K P and Nat have their lifestyle, Vega's bi, and me I get off on watching my man bang other chicks. And besides I'm the only one he doesn't use a condom with," Frankie said, "Still four's a new feat for you would've loved watch that poppy," she said licking her lips.

"Well if someone would've video taped it what would you say to that," David said.

"I'd say I'm wet already," Frankie said.

"Ew," Taylor said.

"Don't judge me Tay we all know about your little payment plan with Cassie" David said making everyone chuckle.

"Ok can we get down to business," Sam said , " Carly baby how much did doll bring in," she asked.

"Twenty grand, nice but you really need to be careful selling outside of Seattle other crews might take offense and that could be bad like casket bad," Carly said.

"Yeah Carls I know but this doll's made of steal not glass," Frankie said sitting on David's lap. "Anyway boss girl what's the plan for the day," she asked.

"Well first off today is tax day people," Sam said . Tax day was a biweekly exercise of collecting money from the pimps and independent drug dealers in the neighborhood. They had come up it as a way to control both situations. Sam would allow the independent drug dealers and pimps to operate for a fee if they followed her rules. The rules in themselves were simple, no , dealing drugs to little kids, no using school kids to sell or hold drugs for you, no pimping underage girls and if you worked in her neighborhood pay your taxes. Any violation of the rules could result in punishment if you didn't pay your taxes you'd be warned and have to pay double next time. Violation of any other rules resulted in being forced out of business which ended in either being put in a crate to Canada or a trip to the hospital.

"Damn I hate tax day I always end up punching some fool in the mouth," Shorty said

"Hey least you don't have to put some punk ass pimp in the trunk of your car," David said.

"Anyway Shorty, Vega, Gibby you guys take the dealers. David, Baby Doll and me will take the pimps, Mandy and Taylor you're on med drop off Ms. Jackson needs her diabetes and blood pressure meds, and Mr. Kim needs those inhalers for his kids," Sam said.

"How much they down for," Mandy asked.

"Three months worth each, and if Ms. Jackson can't pay full price take what she give and have her whip up some lasagna," Sam said.

"Right payment in food good system," Taylor said.

"Yes, yes it is Carly K P go across the street and mind the store a," Sam said. The store was Sam's old apartment where they sold a bulk of the marijuana in various grades and forms ranging cookies to teas.

"Ok but what about the cook out," Carly said referring to the Baptist church's annual cook out and block party.

"Well after we handle business and meet up outside the store go over eat some rips kick down some cash to the rev then go home," Sam said.

"Sounds good to me cuz , let me get dressed then we can hit the block" David said getting up and walking to the shower.

"Well I'm going to get changed you wanna come," Carly asked.

"Yeah," Sam said and the two walked into their bedroom.

As soon as the door closed Sam pulled Carly into a deep passionate kiss and un tied the taller girls robe. "Sam, Sam what are you doing," Carly asked as Sam's lips moved to her neck.

Sam simply pushed Carly onto the bed and fell on top of her feverishly kissing her. "I'm trying eat cupcake what does look like," she said attacking her collar bone

"Sam, stop we, we ohhh!" Carly moaned as Sam's teeth found her right nipple. "Oh Sammie," she moaned again as Sam did the same to the other nipple.

"Still... want...me...to stop...cupcake," Sam said as she trailed love bites and butterfly kisses do Carly's flat stomach.

"Ohhh no," Carly moaned as Sam kissed her bare pubic mound. Carly hissed as she felt the cool air hit her warm wet sex and shivered as Sam ran a teasing finger down her lower lips at the anticipation of what was to come.

"You're so wet and creamy Carly," Sam as she spread the outer lips of her sex and watched the thick juices of Carly's sex flow out. "And you know how much I love to suck the cream out of cupcakes she said as she stuck her tongue inside of Carly.

"OH SHIT! " Carly cursed as Sam began to curl her tongue in probing corkscrew motions inside her

"You like that baby," Sam said momentarily removing her tongue from inside Carly.

"Yeah eat that pussy baby," Carly moaned as she dug her nails into the sheets. Carly was out of her mind with passion and lust under the masterful licks of Sam's tongue. Carly always marveled at her lovers oral agility. Carly then felt her legs being lifted and knew what Sam was about to do "OHH FUCK YEAH EAT MY ASS!" she screamed as Sam's wild tongue licked her anal region. Carly had learned to love anal sex in all its forms and could even orgasm from it. "AWW! MMM!" She moaned feeling Sam's fingers enter her wetness. "OH SAM YES, YES !," Carly panted and tossed her head from side to side as Sam found her g-spot.

"You wanna cum baby," Sam said moving her fingers rapidly inside Carly hearing the juices slosh around.

"OH GOD YES BABY!" Carly moaned as she felt her body tense up with her impending climax.

"You're so close cum for me baby," Sam hissed as she attacked Carly's swollen clit. Carly tossed on the bed and her body tensed more, "SAY MY NAME CUP CAKE! SAY IT!" she yelled.

"OHH SAMM!" Carly screamed as a violent climax tore through her body.

Sam snaked her way up Carly's body and kissed allowing her to taste herself. "What was that for," Carly said coming out of orgasmic fog.

"Sense when do I need a real reason to fuck your brains out," Sam said.

"Good point," Carly replied. "You know you got some payback coming right," she said twirling one of Sam's blonde curls.

"Yeah but later," Sam said.

"Ok mama later," Carly said.

The rest of the day went as planned ending with everyone going either going to the club or over to Vega's to shot pool. Except Carly, Sam David and Frankie who had all stayed in for a quiet movie night. Which quickly turned in to small make out party with Carly and Frankie straddling David and Sam respectively on the couch and recliner.

"Um that's my spot poppy," Frankie hissed as David nibbled on her ear lobe and she removed her white tank top leaving her in her lacey powder blue bra and jeans.

"Yeah I know baby I just wish you'd quit being so shy a come out them jeans real quick," David said kissing Frankie's neck as she helped him remove his wife beater

"But Sam and Carly are right there," Frankie said playfully shivering a bit as she felt David tracing the dragon tattooed on her back.

"Hey Sammie Carls ya'll don't mind if Baby doll takes off her pants," David asked his voice filling the darkened room.

"Umm no Carly already has hers off," Sam said kissing the tops of Carly's breast

Frankie stood and quickly removed her jeans revealing a barely there lace thong that matched her bra and quickly re straddled David.

"Oh damn!," Carly said as Sam's fingers found their way into her panties. " You're feeling frisky aren't you mamma," Carly said off Sam's t-shirt getting a nod from the blonde, "Maybe these will keep you occupied," Carly said lowering the straps of her bra until her breast fell free making Sam's mouth water.

Just as Sam closed her mouth around Carly's left breast there was a knock at the door. "Yo Dab could you get that," Sam panted.

"No just ignore it," David said watching Frankie pull his member from his pants as another urgent knock sounded through the dark room.

"Baby, maybe you should answer it," Carly said as Sam alternated between her nipples as another more urgent knock sounded on the door.

Sam tried her best to ignore the insiting knocks before giving up, " Ugh WHO THE FUCK IS IT!" Sam said easing Carly off her lap and grabbing her shirt.

"Its Gibby," voice said.

"Shit! Dave give me your gun," Sam said pulling her shirt over her head.

"What for," David said pulling his pants up while Frankie and Carly each wiggled back into theirs.

"Because if this isn't an emergency I'm going to shoot his big toe off," Sam said swinging the door to find Gibby with a black eye and clutching his ribs just as he fell over.

"Gibby man what happened!," David said helping Sam prop him up and help him to the couch.

"I got jacked," Gibby groaned as he sat on the couch.

" What by who," Frankie asked.

"The fucking Island Boyz," Gibby said just as Carly returned to the room with David's med kit.

"Are you sure tell us what happened," Carly said handing Gibby an ice pack.

"I was about to drop of that weed Sam told to give my girl keep and I stopped for gas when I came out after I paid some body clocked me and when I looked up it was that punk Fatu and like five of his boys. I fought back but they got my car and the weed," Gibby explained.

"Shit that was sixteen pounds," Sam said angrily passing.

"I'm sorry Sam," Gibby said.

"What are we gonna do Sammie," Frankie asked.

"First off get everybody over here asap," Sam said taking out her cell phone and texting everyone.

About two hours later Sam's entire gang and Natalie were at Sam's house and had herd what happened. "So any ideas," Sam asked.

" I say we ride on them fools," Shorty said

"I'm with that," Taylor said

"Whoa hold up hyper girl," Mandy said

"Yeah we need to think about this we can't just roll up into someone else's hood with out a plan," Carly said.

" Fuck a plan I say we get on straight Beannie Segal shit and start picking pineapples," Gibby said.

"Mother fucker did you see how that shit turned out in State Property I ain't going out like that bitch Dame kidnapped ," Frankie said.

"Would you all cool the fuck out for a second," Sam said as David hung up his phone "what you find out cuz," She asked.

"Alright here it is that chick Diamond me and doll hit last month works at the strip club with one of Manu's hoes. She told me he has a stash house over one eighteenth and they keep at least fifteen keys of that white and at lest a couple grand in pills. So I saw we do a little b and e," David said.

"Ok Dab, you're talking bout taking the word of a striper," K P said, "Man we don't even know if he's steal working out of there," she continued.

"I thought of that That's why I had Cass go over there and check the place out She just hit me up and said she saw Gibby's ride over there stripped to the break pads," david said.

"But if we pull this off what are we gonna do with coke and pills cause we don't touch that shit," Carly asked knowing Sam would never deal it herself.

"I already thought of that baby. We sell it to Rico," Sam said. Rasta Jack was the head of a gang called G50 and one of the biggest drug dealers in Seattle. Unlike Manu Sam respected him because he goverened himself and his gang the way Sam did. And for that he and Sam were on good terms. "Look I say we can pull this of but you know we put stuff like this to a vote," Sam said.

"Hey I'm down for it Sam," Vega said casting his vote.

"When have you ever known me to say no to something like this," Shorty said.

"You're need somebody that can drive," Taylor said

"If Tay's in so am I. What about you Baby Doll,"

"If Dave rides so do I," Frankie said

"Hell they jacked my car so I'm in," Gibby said.

"Whatever Sammie you know I got you," K P said as the vote fell to Carly

"Well what do you say cupcake," Sam asked.

Carly looked into the aqua blue eyes of her girlfriend and knew her answer. "I'm ride or die Sam if you say we can do it I'm down,"

Two nights later Carly sat nervously and watched as Sam loaded the clip for her Mac 11 submachine gun as she had did a few seconds earlier with her forty five caliber hand gun. Carly noted the way Sam dressed in a simple white wife beater and black cargo pants and her pulled tight into a pony tail. Carly then looked across the table at David as he loaded his Mossberg 500 shot gun and remembered how she nearly dislocated her shoulder when he taught her how to fire it. Her eyes moved through the room and took in the clicking sound of guns being loaded and looked at the group of people who had become her family and the way they were all dressed. They all wore black cargo pants or jeans and all but Sam had on a black t-shirt and hoodie. Carly then saw Sam do something that she never thought she'd see. Sam walked to the closet and pulled out her bullet proof vest. Sam never willingly wore her vest because she had always said to Carly she'd always come back. And Carly had taken comfort in her girlfriend's assuredness. But as she slowly watched Sam zip her hoodie Carly knew one thing Sam wasn't sure she was coming back. Before Carly herself was fully aware she had Sam in a death grip o of a hug with tears in her eyes. "Please just promise me you're coming back Sam please, I'd die if you didn't come back so promise me," she cried.

"I promise cupcake and Mamma always keeps her promises," Sam said kissing the top of Carly's head.

A few hours had passed and despite her nerves Carly had willed herself to sleep. As the moon shown of her body she was awakened by the weight on the other side of the shift and before she could open her eyes she felt the strong familiar arms wrap around her waist and snuggled into the body next to her.

"I love you Carly Shay," Sam said placing a warm kiss on Carly's cheek.

"I love you to Samantha Puckett," Carly said.

**A/N: And that my friends is how we end this chapter. Now I got question do you think I go to far with my sex scenes? I really want to know any way I may do another tomboy liley prequel because I have one on my mind anyway leave a review and tune in next time peace and love SDR out **


	4. Chapter 4 Clockers

**A/N: What up Cam fans its time for another dip into the world of igangster. First off I want to thank everybody who read and reviewed last time Every review means a lot to me and I answer everyone even if you're a flamer telling me I suck or my stories have no fans I answer cause I know I have a ton of fans. Now that that's out of the way its time get cracking. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last one and will give you a look at the gang's business. Also no matter how ridiculous it sounds some of the weed merchandise is real so lets go. **

"I got it Doll," Carly said walking to the door of the apartment. "What's the password," she asked looking the peep hole at shaggy haired blonde guy carrying a skate board.

"Hannibal's on the jazz," said the guy.

Carly backed away from the peep hole and unlocked the three locks on the door before opening it for the guy. "So what is it recreational, medical or something in between," Carly asked politely.

"What?" The guy asked a bit confused.

"Ok dude in plane english. Do you just want to get high or do you have like cancer or something," Frankie said.

"Oh I just wanna get high," the guy said.

"Ok let me show you what we have here..." Carly trailed off leading the guy over to a rack of jars containing various kinds of marijuana

"Tony," the guy said introducing himself.

"Ok Tony her we have blueberry kush. Its a nice little strand from Afghanistan," Carly said opening the jar and taking out one of the small prickly trees inside. "See its nice and crystaly. Its a good morning high you know if you need to get stuff done" Carly said. I the year she had been involved with the gang she had become a quick study of different kinds of marijuana and their effects. "But if you want to relax like just do nothing at all, I have two choices There's this Jamaican ivory," she said holding up another jar. "And kronik the number one choice of west coast rap," she said.

"Umm that's nice do you have a boyfriend," Tony said. He'd be lying if he said Carly wasn't attractive especially today in her extra small t-shirt that showed her flat stomach and her peirced belly button and very short cutoffs that showed just a hint of the under curves of her butt enough to show she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I don't do guys," Carly said.

"Maybe I could-," He said being cut of by Carly putting her hand in his face.

"Let me save you the trouble my girlfriend is Sammie P," Carly said

"Oh," Tony said his face frozen in shock. He had herd about Sam's reputation and knew for sure any further advances towards Carly could result in injury or worse

"Yeah so I suggest you tell me what type of weed your looking for or my girl baby doll makes a phone call," Carly said

"Ok, ok I need something that I can get high during today without smoking and without people knowing just please don't call your girlfriend." the guy said nervously.

"That's better. Sounds like you want something edible.," Carly said walking over to a large cabinet and opening. "Ok lets see what we have here cookies ranging from chocolate chip to regular to sugar all baked with kronik and hydro but I suggest the peanut butter cause they were baked fresh this morning and drug dogs can't smell the weed. We also have hash brownies, and cakes all chocolate or German chocolate. But if you want something a little more festive, I have pot tarts," Carly said holding up what looked like a pop tarts box

"You, mean pop tarts," Tony said .

"No I mean pot tarts I hear its a great high and packed with fruity goodness. We also have pipe krispy treats, and cannabis cups. So anything you want," Carly asked.

"Cool how much can I get for eighty," Tony asked.

"Eighty will get a dozen brownies," Carly said. Tony took out a roll of money and handed it to Carly, "Frankie count it up," she said tossing the money to Frankie.

"Its all here Carls," said.

"Ok cool. I'll go get you a box," Carly said as she went into one of the back rooms.

Tony then turned his attention to Frankie. " So you gotta girlfriend too," Tony asked winking at her.

"No I have a boyfriend and a loaded forty five I'd be happy to introduce you to either one," Frankie said just as Carly came back with a cake box containing the brownies.

"Here you go and next time you come back just tell us what you want pay and get out," Carly said pushing him out the door.

"Well that guy was a dick," Frankie said putting the money in the cash box.

"Yeah I know anyway where we at right now," Carly asked.

"Lets see with that eighty we're at fifteen hundred right now all before noon give or take a minute we should open early more often," Frankie said smiling.

"Wouldn't be if Sam didn't want to have a party tonight," Carly said.

"C'mon when's the last time we just had a party, just for the hell of it," Frankie said.

"Ok it's been awhile," Carly said. The last party they had thrown was for Gibby's birthday. "I just wish she hadn't listened to Dave and Shorty and made it a black and white party. I know I know their our colors but doesn't it seem a little done," she said.

"Whatever party is a party Shay and you know there'll hot girls there and you know how you and Sammie get down," Frankie said winking

"Yeah I also know how you and Dab get down so how many you want him to go at tonight," Carly said with a half smile.

"About ten plus me," Frankie said making both girls laugh

"So you ready to get out of here girl cause we have a nail appointments at Kim's in like twenty minutes," Carly said grabbing her tan sun glasses.

"Shit I forgot lets go," Frankie said. grabbing here and Carly's purses.

"Damn I wish this punk would hurry up I wanna hit the mall before we set up for the party and get these hard ass J's ," David said sipping his coke

"What the fuck you want to go to the mall for when we got a ware-house full of sneakers ," Sam said giving her cousin a look from across the booth

"Because the mall has size fifteens and we're all out. Besides you know I gotta hit Pushba and my man Ali for fresh outfit," David said as Cassie walked into the diner.

"What's going on guys," Cassie said squeezing into the booth next to Shorty and fist bumping everyone.

"Nothing just the party tonight you're still coming right" Shorty asked.

"You know she's coming otherwise Mandy and Taylor won't have the meat for their sandwich," Vega said taking a bite of his burger.

"Fuck you Ralph at lest I picked a team," Cassie said stealing one of Shorty's fries.

"Hey, hey look here he comes," Sam said as a candy apple sixty four impala pulled up outside the diner's front window. Sam and the other's knew the car it belonged Redd Jackson. Redd was a pimp in Sam's neghborhood that rubbed Sam the wrong way, he constantly disrespected her rules by not paying taxes on time or shorting her. But his latest violation would cost him his business. Sam had herd that he had a fourteen year old working for him putting him in the same league as a pedophile. Something Sam would not tolerate.

"Guys what's going on," Cassie asked.

"A little shut down of operations you in," David asked

"Yeah I love action," Cassie said.

"Cool just follow our lead," David said as all five of them left the booth.

"Hey Redd what goes on," Sam asked as she walked over to Redd's car. Redd was at least six foot three and was a well built two hundred and fifteen pounds. He ha gotten the name Redd because his light skin had a red tint. He wore his hair in a low Cesar cut with deep waves, and to day he was dressed in a red Gucci track suit.

"Puckett look I paid my taxes," Redd said distain in his voice.

"I'm not here for that see word on the street is you got a new girl working for you," Sam said.

"Yeah I got a new bitch she's good too a cute little Asian thing," he said making Sam sick to her stomach. "Why is it any of your business," he said.

"Its or business cause she's fourteen," David said.

"Yeah you no the rules no girls under eighteen punk," Shorty said.

"Now the way I see it you got two options one you shut down on your own or we Shut you down what's it gonna be," Sam said.

"I say fuck you white bitch," Redd said pulling a switch blade and lunging at Sam. Sam grabbed his hand and flipped him on to the side walk and then pulled her gun out.

"Stupid motherfucker didn't anyone tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight," Sam said holding the gun to his face. "Now I'm gonna give you one more chance shut down or we shut you down," she said.

Redd then spit in Sam's face and said, "You aint gonna shoot me."

"You're right we're not gonna shoot you. We are gonna whop your ass though," Sam said flipping the gun around and smacking him across the face with it and with that a five began stomping kicking and punching Redd.

" Hold him up!" David said. " You like using little girls huh well now you're my bitch," he said before punching him repeatedly in the face making his nose bleed

"Let me get some Dave," Vega said before punching him in the ribs a few times before Shorty took her turn releaseing his arms a punching him in the jaw and giving him a few upper cuts knocking him back against his car. She then knocked his head through the passenger side window. She then stood him up and he tried to take a swing her but missed.

"Yo Cass get this fool," Shorty said. Cassie then struck him with a spinning hook kick knocking him to all fours

"Nice shot Cassie" Sam said.

"Yeah I know," Cassie said.

"Now Redd one last time you're out of the game understand !," Sam said grabbing his right arm.

"Fuck you Sam, you little …AH!," Redd screamed as Sam broke his arm.

"Cassie catch," Sam said tossing her a pair of brass knuckles. She then held his face up and said, "Ok Cass aim for the mouth," she said

"Gladly," Cassie giving him a straight punch to the face knocking four of his teeth out.

"Dave lets take this fool on a ride," Sam said standing Redd up.

" You read my mind cuz," David said grabbing by the back and shoulder. "On three," he said.

"Three!" Sam said, and with that she and David flung through the diner's front window, bouncing him off the table they were sitting at onto the floor. " Vega check him," She said as they walked through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!" said the heavy set black woman as she came from the kitchen.

"Nothing Ms. Edna just putting old Redd here out of the hoe business," Sam said. Edna Washington was an older woman about the age of forty and owner of a diner the gang frequented. In as a single mother of two girls she hated pimps. "Oh by the way thanks for the tip," she said.

"Don't thank me Sam I hate that son of bitch, I'm just glad you keep his kind off the streets just wish you didn't break my window," Edna said.

"I think , I can handle that," Sam said giving Edna her trademark devious smile. She then proceeded to remove the gold jewelry from Redd's body along with his wallet taking all the money from it. She then took three hundred dollar bills from her own wallet "That's about twelve hundred in cash and the bling should get you some cash at the pawn shop oh and here's the forty for our food," She said handing everything to Edna.

"Thank you Sam, " Edna said.

"Don't mention it now if you'll exuse me I have to make sure this guy is on the way to a hospital in Canada," Sam said helping David carry Redd out.

"Lower baby," Sam moaned as Carly's nimble fingers walked over her naked back.

"Why are you so tense right here," Carly said rubbing the spot from her position sitting on Sam's butt.

"Umm ruff day at the office babe," Sam said.

Sam's words sent Carly's mind wondering a bit, "How many people did you beat up today," she asked.

"Just one," Sam said causing Carly to roll her eyes and smile.

"I worry about you," Carly said with a giggle as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Sam's shoulder blade letting her lips linger before trailing her tongue across Sam's back to the other.

"You know what this message needs cupcake," Sam said coyly.

"What," Carly asked in seductive voice.

"A happy ending" Sam said.

"Hehhmm Turn over mamma," Carly said.

Not needing be told twice Sam rolled onto her back revealing her erect nipples. "Ah Carly Sam!," Sam hissed as she felt Carly's teeth sink into her nipple then slowly trace her areola with her tongue before trailing it through the valley between her breast. Carly then grabbed the remote on the nightstand by the bed and in seconds the room was filled with sounds of Kiha's _My Neck My Back_. The songs raunchy lyrics always fueled the sexual energy between the girls up to peak levels. "You're such a freaky little cupcake," Sam said as Carly sucked her other nipple.

"I learned from you mama" Carly said hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Sam's boxers and pulled them down slowly as she licked down Sam's flat stomach until she reached her bare pubic mound. Carly's nostrils flared as the sweet musk of Sam's sex filled them.

"Ohh damn!" Sam said as she felt Carly's fingers enter her

Carly removed her fingers after a few strokes and smile as she saw the thick milky white juices of Sam's essence. Carly then repeated the process twice adding a third finger and getting more of Sam's milky white juices stoking the flames of lust

"C,C,Carly quit teasing me baby you know," Sam stammered feeling a cloud of lust over take her.

"No I wanna see mama do her, trick," Carly said as she liked some of Sam's juices off her fingers before reinserting them and she began to rapidly finger Sam's sex.

"Carly please use your tongue too baby! I'm begging baby please put that tongue on my pussy!" Sam moaned.

"Oh you mean like this," Carly said as she glued her mouth to Sam's sex.

"OHH YEAH BITE IT!," Sam screamed as felt Carly's teeth on her labia.

"You like that mamma," Carly moaned as she attacked Sam's sex like a hungry animal

"YES!,OH!, UH, FUCCK!," Sam moaned. Sam's body was mess of erotic tension as she tried to hold off the climax that was coming. Sam writhed on the bed closing and un closing her legs as Carly's fingers assaulted her g- spot.

"Come on Sammie quit fighting do your trick for me," Carly said.

Sam could no longer fight was going to happen her body tensed and she exploded into climax. "OH GODDAMN!," she screamed as the first high arching stream of miky white sex fluid shot into the air hitting Carly's face

Carly continued to move her fingers inside Sam as she licked some of the juices from her lips. "WHOSE PUSSY IS IT SAM!" she screamed.

"OH YOURS!," Sam screamed as another stream of fluid shot through the air as she reached her second orgasm

"SAY MY NAME! SAY IT!" Carly yelled.

"CARRLY! " Sam yelled before blacking out as she reached her third climax

Carly crawled along the now soaked sheets her face and hair and looked at Sam as she lye slightly twitching with eyes closed her arms and legs spread eagle wide. She placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She then went into the bathroom and wiped the excess of Sam's sex away from her face and hair with a damp wash cloth licking the last traces from her lips. "You do taste good baby she said to herself. She walked back into the bedroom and smile with pride as she saw Sam lying motionless except the rise and fall of her chest. She then changed her shirt that was damp with Sam's essence and walked into the living room getting a standing ovation from everyone in the house at the time.

"That's my girl," Frankie said throwing her arm around Carly.

Instead of being embarrassed Carly nearly smiled and took a bow before saying, "Now I hope you were all taking note because that is how a master put s it down." "Oh and Dave big cuz I hate to break it to you but tonight Me and Sam coming for you record at the party," Carly said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oooh can me and Mandy be, first ow!" Taylor said as Mandy popped her shoulder.

"Sorry girls but as a great man once said 'There's a long line to ride space mountian'" Carly said

**A/N: Well readers that's the end of another chapter let me know what you think. And btw this chapter contained another cameo by my friend Lileyfan123 anyway peace and love bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5 Caught up

**A/N: What up CAM its me SDR back with another chapter of iGangster now this chapter picks up where the last one ended so lets get started. I should warn you this chapter contains graphic sexual content they may induce cold showers in some cases the reader to sit on bath towel enjoy**

"OH SHIT!" Carly moaned as the girl between her legs tongue brushed against her clit. She then opened her eyes and looked over the girl's shoulder and saw Sam thrusting away at the girl from behind with her twelve inch strap on. Making became more aroused than ever as Rosa Ortiz moaned into her center making her lips vibrate around Carly's clit. "OH FUCK HER BABY! FUCK HER!" Carly screamed.

"YEAH LIKE THAT SHIT DON'T YOU!," Sam screamed as she pounded into Rosa's sex the vibrating egg in her strap on pushing against her clit making her sex drip. Thanks to an innocent yet cocky remark after a rather intense sexual episode between Carly and her self. Sam and Carly found themselves in a friendly competition with her cousin David and his girlfriend Frankie to see which couple could bed the most girls during the course of the party. And at David's insistence members and girls closely affiliated with the gang like their friend Cassie and K P's submissive Natalie were deemed out of play.

"AYE MAMI MASS, MASS!" Rosa moaned in her Puerto Rican accent momentarly lifting her face from Carly's sex.

"You herd her Sam give it to her fuck her brains out!," Carly said pulling Rosa's face back to her sex. Carly began to ach her heated center up into her face smearing her juices across Rosa's lips. "YOU LIKE THE WAY I TASTE BABY," Carly moaned feeling her peak getting close

Sam knowing Carly's signs knew it wouldn't be long before she reached her peak. "COME CARLY! SHOW ROSA HOW GOOD SHE IS," she said continuing to pound away at Rosa.

"OH! OH! OOOHHH FUUCCK!," Carly screamed as her orgasm hit. Carly rolled away from Rosa's face and crawled along the bed and until she was eye level with Sam's hips thrusting into Rosa's. She watched as Rosa rolled her hips back meeting Sam's thrust. She then looked up at Sam and gave her sexy smile.

"OOOH DAMN!," Rosa moaned as she felt Carly's tongue in her anal region. After a few more licks of Carly's tongue Rosa could hold back no more "FUCK!," she cursed as she climaxed and fell forward face down on the bed in convolution.

Carly theen took the head of Sam's strap on into her mouth cleaning it of Rosa's juices while reaching her fingers inside the harness and rapidly fingered the blonde girls clit. "OH! CARLY!," Sam moaned as her orgasm tore through her and she fell back on the bed.

Rosa rolled over and saw Sam using was cloth to clean her faux member before pulling up her black cargo pants. "Wow you're keeping that thing on," she asked.

"Yeah saves time," Sam said pulling on the whit blouse over black wife beater.

Rosa then looked over and saw pull on her black leggings and adjust the white corset top, and admired the exposed skin left visible by slits on the hips of her leggings. "So girls how was I," Rosa asked her naked body dripping with sweat, the tan features of her face with a slight blush.

"Umm, you were great babe that tongue of yours is almost a good as Sam's ," Carly said kissing Rosa's lips. Rosa then turned to Sam and received another kiss from the blonde girl.

"Not to mention a tight sweet pussy," Sam said.

"You can chill here for a few minutes and get yourself together," Carly said spraying on her perfume. "Oh mind if I keep these," Carly said holding up Rosa's neon green g-string.

"Sure after what you two did to me you can have anything you want," Rosa said smiling

"Were we that good," Sam said with a knowing smile as she and Carly stood by the door

"Sex goddesses!," Rosa said as they walked out the door.

Carly and Sam moved through the sea of people in the packed darkened house. The music quitted some once they reached the small back yard. "Curtsey of one Rosa Ortiz," Carly said placing the girl's panties in front of K P, and Shorty.

"So how many does that make," Sam said grabbing a Monster energy drink from the near by cooler.

"Well that makes six for you guys," K P said

"And seven for me Baby Doll," David said placing a pair of red lace thongs on the card table.

"Dave where's your shirt," Sam said looking at the tattoos that covered her cousin's bare upper body.

"In my room where I just had the second best blow job of my life," David said putting his arm around Frankie.

Carly and Sam looked at each other for a moment. "Wait a minute cuz, you guys just did oral with her" Carly said.

"Yeah pour thing said she was cool with going down on us but she saw how "gifted" Dab was, and freaked. So we just settled for head." Frankie said

"Well sorry to inform you mony-boo these don't count," Sam said taking the panties off the table and using her cousin's childhood nickname.

"Whoa, whoa what do you mean it doesn't count," David said slightly annoyed

"Well Dave you actually have to penetrate the girls you take back to your room. So anyway you just getting you dick sucked and eating a girl out won't cut it," Shorty said

"I agree with Shorty on this man you have to go all the way dude," K P said.

"Well I don't care what ya'll say Taylor's the third judge and she needs to weigh in," David said.

"Yeah by the way where is Taylor anyway," Frankie said. Just then the medium size storage opened and Taylor emerged wearing a white bra and black jeans.

"Water!," said the blonde girl as she reached into the cooler pulling a bottle of water from the bottom.

"Damn girl what happened to you. You look as winded as we do," Frankie said patting her on the back.

"Mandy and Cassie, happened." Taylor said taking a huge swig of water, "I know Cass call's herself a wolf but that wolf's in heat," she continued.

"Well anyway Tay look we need a ruling," Carly said as she explained the situation.

"Way I see it its a tie right now," Taylor said.

"That's it lesbian conspiracy!," Frankie said.

"Sorry Baby Doll rules are rules," Sam said catching a look from her cousin.

"Ok my dear cousins I say we up the bet," David said.

"Up the bet how," Carly said.

"Ok its only ten I say and we're both at six. I say we go to seventeen. The original stakes apply if you win I will pay for Carly's nail appointments for the next month. But I will through in two hundred dollars," David said.

"Seventeen, I want a piece of this and I got fifty on Dave and Frankie," Shorty said.

" Well smart money's on team Cam simply because I don't think Dave can get it up eleven more times," K P said.

"I with K P so I got fifty on Carly and Sam," Taylor said.

"Three hundred fifty dollars little cousin. What do you say," David asked.

Sam looked over to Carly with her trademark devilish smile and slightly pleading eyes. Carly looked back at Sam's. She had to admit the idea of sharing more women with Sam added to her already high running hormones. "Seventeen girls huh," Carly said with a raised eyebrow.

"Seventeen by dawn. Winner take all," David said extending his hand to Carly.

"I like French tips," Carly said taking David's hand.

Sam then reached into the cooler and handed David Frankie and Carly each a can of Monster. "Let the games begin," Sam said raising a toast to the nights contest.

Hours later as dawn crept through the house the couples handed in the last of the nights trophies to K P and Shorty. "Its a tie sixteen, sixteen," K P said slightly slurred.

"Don't suppose there's any chance of a tie breaker Dave," Sam said propping herself up on the wall.

"No way Sammie I'm done. I'm like dead below the waist," David said falling back onto the couch.

"Me too. Way too many girls. We almost ran out of memory on the camera," Frankie said curling onto the couch beside David.

"I'm exhausted and dehydrated I don't know how pornstars do it," Carly said slumping into a chair and smoothing out her robe.

"Me neither cupcake," Sam said sitting in the other chair.

"Ugh where's everyone anyway Katie," David asked.

"Mandy, Tay, and Cass are in my room sleeping. Natalie's in there to on the floor, Gibby and Vega, bailed a while ago Vega had some flamer with him looks like he'll have himself a good time," K P said.

"What about Shorty," Carly asked just before hearing the retching sound from the other bathroom seconds before Amanda walked out wiping her mouth.

"What's the matter Shorty drunk?" Frankie asked jokingly.

"No," she said holding up one finger while rubbing her temple, "I was drunk five hours ago , now, now I'm hung over," she continued.

"And that note I'm making it official everybody has the day off," Sam said.

"Good call boss girl," Frankie said drifting off to sleep

"I hear that little cousins," David said wrapping his arms around Frankie.

Sam looked at a now sleeping Carly and carried her to their bedroom. "Come on cupcake bed time" she said.

Hours later Carly and Sam found themselves in bed watching television eating Fat cakes from Sam's emergency stash. As Carly watched the screen she shifted between it and the beautiful girl beside her. She liked moments like this. Moments when they weren't gangsters . Moments when they were just Carly and Sam to girls in love. "You know you got another stack of collage applications yesterday cupcake," Sam said breaking the silence.

Carly and she had had this conversation over and over again. Sam wanted her to go to collage because as she put it she wanted the best for Carly. But Carly wanted to always be by Sam's side and be there whenever she needed her, and truth be told she liked being a gangster. She finally understood the rush Sam got from doing all the bad stuff she did. And on top of everything the rest of the 108'th street Dragons were more than just a gang they were her family. From the moment she met them they looked out for her protected her loved her. When Freddie raped her David was the only one that knew her but yet they all were willing to risk kidnapping charges just because. And when they found out she was pregnant K P and the girls threw her a shower not because of Sam's orders but out of love. So that's why as always whenever Sam brought up her going to collage Carly answered as she always did, "And so.'

"Carly you can't do this for the rest of your life, you need to think about your future. You were a great student even after you got pregnant. You have a great mind for business and you're a great accountant I just want what's best for you Carls," Sam said.

"What about you Sam. You got your mechanics certification in the eighth grade and you've done nothing with it really since you and the gang started making money. What about your future huh. What happens when this is over," Carly said.

"South Carolina," Sam said.

"What?" Carly asked with a curious look.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked at the brown eyed girl before speaking . "When the times right I want to move to Myrtle beach. Marry you and become a bounty hunter ok," Sam said.

"A bounty hunter? You mean like Dog?" Carly asked her thoughts going to the popular reality TV star.

"Yes I figure I'd be good at it I like the action," Sam said as Carly chuckled.

"Ok why Myrtle beach I mean there's plenty of other places," Carly said.

"I always loved going there when me and Dave were kids. I always said I'd raise a family there, and are you laughing at me," Sam said.

"No I was just thinking I am not dying my hair to look like Beth and by no means are we having eleven kids I just can't and refuse to do it," Carly said laughing as she looked down into the other girls eyes.

"So you'd support me if I became a bounty hunter. I don't know Carls it could be dangerous," Sam said.

"Dangerous as apposed to what we do now," Carly said kissing Sam's forehead.

"Good point," Sam said catching Carly's cheek with her lips. Soon the kisses grew more passionate and soon the girls were in the throws of love making.

A few days later Carly and a few of the others found themselves at the basket ball court in the park. They found it both a great way to relax and a good way to move some of David's black market merchandise. Carly, Frankie, and Mandy watched from the bench as David and Vega played two on two against Shorty and Taylor. Shorty made a jump shot on Dave and began to cheer herself on. "Yeah Asian Kobe baby!," she said popping the collar on her t-shirt.

"Whatever just play," David said

"Hey don't be mad cause I have game on and off the court big man," Shorty said.

David looked over Shorty's shoulder and saw the anger blonde girl approaching them and smiled. "Oh really prove it," David said.

"What?" Shorty asked confused.

"AMANDA KHEM YOU'RE A DOG!," the blonde girl yelled making Shorty turn around.

"Hey Lilly," David said.

"Shut the fuck up Dave," Lilly said looking over at him giving him an I'm pissed look

"Lilly bear-," Shorty said in a sweet voice getting cut off by Lilly's hand in her face.

"Don't give me that Lilly bear shit, Amanda my best friend you think I wouldn't find out," Lilly said.

"Hey Tay, Vega look its the ice cream guy who wants a nutty buddy," David said making hasty exit to the none existent ice cream truck with his friends.

"That was a little jacked up ," Carly said when Dave and the others reached the bleachers.

"Oh come on Shorty dug her own grave little cousin. I mean I know given our own sexual exploits we can't really judge but you never cheat with the best friend. I mean she had to know Miley and Lilly would talk, and besides I'm missing my stories," Dave said getting an eye roll from Carly.

"Five bucks says Lilly hits her," Vega said.

"No way Lilly's mad but she wouldn't …. Damn!," Carly said as Lilly's fist connected with Shorty's face.

"Dang man where's Sam when you need her she'd love this," David said laughing at his friends misfortune. Then his phone started playing his ringtone for unknown calls, "Hello," he said answering the phone. "Sam man you're missing it ….. What? slow down….. Jail!," he said making all the color drain from her face. "Yeah she's here….. Ok we'll be there in like thirty," David said.

"Dave tell me what happened now," Carly said with a worried look on her face already knowing what she was about to hear.

"Sam's been busted," David said as everyone looked at him a bit shocked.

"What for!," Carly asked as she followed Dave to his yellow and black Chevelle convertible.

"She didn't say I just know we need to get down to county jail now!," David said hopping over the driver's side door. He then opened the passenger side for Frankie and Carly.

"It'll be alright Carls," Frankie said seeing the worry in her friend's face as they got into the car.

Carly ran into the jail and to the front desk. "Can I see Samantha Puckett," Carly ask with a sense of worry in her voice. The guard then lead her to the visiting area where they brought Sam out in dressed in an orange jumpsuit. "Oh Sam!" Carly said throwing her arms around Sam in a tearful hug.

"It's ok cupcake," Sam said rubbing the girl's back as they sat down breaking the hug.

"Sammie what happened," Carly asked.

"I don't know I'm driving and this cop stops me for speeding then tells me has to search my car. So not wanting to get into it with the cop I get out cause I didn't have anything on me. Next thing I know he finds a gun and brick of coke under the passenger seat," Sam said.

Carly looked at her for a second before asking the next question. "Sam was it your gun," she asked.

"No baby, all my guns are at the house they needed cleaning so I left them," Sam said. "And you know the drugs weren't mine," Sam said

Carly looked into her eyes and saw no trace of deception, "I'm sorry I had to ask." Carly said. "So what's your bail looking like," she asked.

"I don't know I can't see the judge till tomorrow, but I'm looking at felony gun and position charges," Sam said hanging her head taking a deep breath before looking into Carly's brown eyes. "Look I don't know if he can but could…,"

"I already called him baby you'll be out of here tomorrow," Carly said.

"I love you know," Sam said with a small tear in her eyes.

"I know baby," Carly said.

"Where is he Carly,?" David said impatiently.

"He'll be here just calm down, he always shows up," Carly said hiding the nervousness in her voice.

"I know Carls its just you and I both know somebody set Sam up and we got a damn good Idea who," David said.

"Yeah, I know," Carly said looking up as the court officer brought Sam in, in cuffs. It took all the strength in Carly's body not to cry seeing Sam this way.

"Docket number thirteen the people versus Samantha Anne Puckett," the court officer said.

The judge looked down at Sam as he read over the file. "Young lady do you have legal council," he asked.

"Yes she does your honor," came a voice from the back of the court room.

"And you are?," the judge asked.

"Spencer Shay I'm miss Puckett's attorney," Spencer said walking to the front of the court room.

"Very we may proceed. What do the people ask in this case," the judge asked.

"Your honor the people ask that the defendant remain in custody until trail," the prosecutor said.

"Your honor there's no for my client to remain in custody. She's not a flight risk and has ties to the community," Spencer said.

"Your honor the defendant is a known gang member with an established record," the prosecutor said.

"I am well aware of Miss Puckett's as yet alleged gang ties and her juvenile record. I will also make you aware that Miss Puckett is now one month away from being nineteen and is an emancipated miner, all those records are sealed," the judge said. "I'm am ruling that bail be set at twenty thousand dollars cash or bound. Miss Puckett you are to report back her in two weeks to stand trial," the judge said.

"Thanks Spence," Sam said hugging him.

"Yeah whatever Puckett," he said.

Carly and David walked up to him and Carly threw her arms around Spencer. "Oh thank you Spencer," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me what Sam does," Spencer asked.

Carly saw a very rare look of seriousness in her brother's eyes. "What are you talking about, Carly said breaking the one sided hug.

"Umm I'm going to pay the clerk," David said.

"Carly just answer me this is Sam in a gang just tell me that," Spencer said.

Carly looked at her brother and simply said, "Yes."

"Does she keep you safe and out of harms way," Spencer asked.

"Yes always," Carly said not breaking eye contact with her brother.

"Did she force you into the gang,"

"No I asked to join," she said truthfully.

"Does she love you," Spencer asked.

"Yes, I do love her Spencer," Sam said walking up to them and hugging Carly from behind.

"And before you ask I love her Spencer with everything I have," Carly said kissing Sam's knuckles.

Spencer looked at both girls and said. "I want you to know I don't approve of all the things you guys do to make a living. But you're both adults now and the choices are yours and I still approve of you two as a couple," he said earning hug from Sam and Carly. "Sam I want you to know you'll have to do time for this. Even if you were set up we can't prove it I'm sorry," Spencer said.

Sam simply hung her head, and asked, "How long."

"Two to five years, but given the fact that you have no priors as an adult, I could probably get it reduced to a year and six months," Spencer said.

Carly then buried her face in Sam's shirt and cried the thought of the love of her life being away for so long chilled her and broke her inside. "It'll be ok cupcake you'll see," Sam said her own tears falling from her eyes.

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter hope you loved it **


	6. Chapter 6 Locked up

**A/N: Hey Cam heads what up it's me SDR back with more gangster love in a little story I call iGangster This chapter contains one of my hottest sex scenes ever so I hope you have a towel our something ready. So with out further delay lets get it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly **

"Miss Puckett I sentence you to serve a sentence of no more than two years and six months in the Alexandra State Corrections facility for women. You are to report there after a period not exceeding. five days ," the judge said as he brought down his gabble. The sound of the gabble felt like a gunshot to the head that went straight to the heart for Carly. The gabble sound rang over and over in her mind until she became numb. Feeling nothing as she watched Sam shake hands with and hug Spencer. Two years and six months was a bargain considering the charges but for Carly it was a lifetime. A lifetime they couldn't get back. As she saw Sam directly in front of her giving her one of her trademark smirks she fell apart in a mass of tears pulling Sam into a death grip not wanting to let go. She squeezed the slightly shorter blonde tight hoping time would stop there and that she could hold Sam forever that this was a dream. But she knew this was reality. A reality that she couldn't escape. A reality that someone hated Sam so and the gang so much they would set her up. The gang had settled its suspicions on Manu and the Island Boyz. Manu wanted everything Sam had control wise and only he would have enough connections with the police to have Sam arrested. The knowledge of this mad Carly weep not only with anger but vengeance

"Shh no tears ok I need you to be strong for me," Sam said as she rubbed small circles on Carly's back having already made peace with the situation. She had always known that jail time was possible and had said if she had to go she'd go and deal with it with no complaints. "Hey its just two years and I still got five days to settle things. Lets not waste them crying ok," she said with a smile.

Carly saw the strength in the deep blue eye and forced a smile to her face. "Ok baby I'll be strong," she said in a meek voice.

"That's my girl," Sam said.

Two days after her sentence was handed down Sam watched along with the others as Vega finished the designs inside the numbers on the girls rib cage. They all knew the feeling of the first tattoo and the pain of the needle. But they all knew that it was necessary. "Do you know why we call ourselves dragons," Sam said.

"Because dragons a creatures of... power honor and respect that protect the weak and punish the wicked," Cassie said gasping as she felt the pain of the needle engraving the eight into her flesh. Cassie never liked needles but knew it had to be done.

"As long you remember that you'll forever be a part of this family," Sam said as she placed the black and white beaded necklace around her neck. "Welcome to the gang you're official now," she said as Vega finished the tattoo. "Now down to business," Sam said calling an end to the initiation ceremony and starting the more formal part of the gathering. "Now while I'm on my little two year state mandated vacation Carly will be in charge of the day to day operations of things," Sam said. Sam had decided a year ago that Carly being her "wife" would take over in her absence. Not that any of the others weren't capable of leading it was just that Carly being her wife was next in line. "Cupcake do you have any thing to say," she asked.

Carly stood up at the table and looked at her friends and said, "This crew is my family and we will take care of each other like always." She then looked at Sam and said "Now the party can begin," speaking of Sam's going away party.

"Well guys I believe a toast is in order," David shocking everyone as he pulled out a large clear glass jug with a clear liquid inside.

"Dave you never drink," Taylor said as David poured her a glass of the liquid.

"Yeah well it's a special occasion so I decide what the hell," David said as he poured everyone in the room

"What is this stuff. It smells really strong," Gibby said taking a whiff of the clear liquid.

"Well Gib it's a little something I got from back home," he said as he poured Sam and Carly their glasses

"So what are we toasting to bro," Shorty said.

David poured Frankie her glass then poured his and said, "To the 108 and Sam the family. May we always be family," David said as everyone raised their glasses then tilted them back followed by them all choking and coughing.

"What the fuck is this shit Dave!," Carly said choking as the liquid burned her throat.

"Its just a little moonshine lightweights," David said easily taking another swig of the homemade alcohol. "I hate to see what happens when you drink a strong batch," he said taking another swig.

"Pour me another shot," Carly said asking for more of the strong liquid.

"Are you sure Carls I mean this isn't no hard lemonade this stuff is a hundred proof," David said a bit shocked. Much like him Carly never really drank and if she did she'd nurse the same wine cooler the whole night

"Just pour Dave," Carly said holding her cup out a bit forcefully.

"Ok you're the boss," David said pouring her another glass.

By the middle of the night the party was in full swing and everyone's inhibitions were low. K P and another dominate were playing with Natalie whipping her off in a corner. Gibby and his girl were on the dance floor grinding to the beat of the music. Gibby of course had his shirt off. David and Frankie were on the couch seducing some Asian girl who reminded David of the porn star Annie Cruz. Shorty was on the dance floor with Miley and Lilly having come to an understanding with both girls. Elsewhere Carly and Sam were dancing very sexually. Each girl had their leg pressed into the other girl's center as they moved to the beat of the pounding hip-hop music. Carly her inhibitions lowered greatly by the alcohol she had consumed and the friction she felt as Sam's leg moved under micro mini she was wearing let out a moan against Sam's neck. "I'm getting wet baby," Carly said in a sexy whisper feeling the wetness coat her thin underwear.

"Umm what do you suppose we do about that," Sam said.

"Why don't we properly initiate Cassie," Carly said with a naughty grin.

"Well you know I'm always up for a three way," Sam said.

"Umm well I was thinking three plus two," Carly said as she lead Sam over to where Mandy, Taylor, and Cassie were not giving the blonde little time to react. "Oh girls," Carly said in a seductive siren like voice. "Sammie and I were wondering if you'd like to join us in our room for a little fun, if you know what I mean," she said

"Are you serious," Mandy asked open to the idea but a bit shocked at the same time.

Carly simply pulled the other dark haired girl into a French kiss and said, "Very serious." And with that the five girls made their way to the room.

Inside the room all five found themselves naked from the waist up on the and Carly found herself sandwiched between Mandy and Taylor alternating kissing between the girls. "Oh that's good, so good," Carly hissed as she felt Mandy's mouth on her nipple and Taylor's on her neck.

"Glad you like it Carls we've wanted this for a minute now," Taylor said before attacking Carly's unoccupied breast.

"Your nipples are so hard," Mandy said as she took off her jeans while flicking her tongue on Carly's ridged nipples. " How you doin over there guys," she asked looking across the bed seeing Sam in her boxers taking off Cassie's pants and tossing them to the floor.

"Fan freaking tastic," Cassie moaned as Sam kissed her belly button and slipped off her own boxers.

"You're about to feel a lot better," Sam said as she took off Cassie's sexy teal and black panties.

"OH GODDD SAM !," Cassie moaned as Sam began licking her sex.

Elsewhere on the bed the other three girls were now completely naked. Carly was on her back while Taylor licked and fingered her sex and Mandy focused on her breast a fingered her own wet sex. "OH FUCK YEAH SUCK MY CLIT TAY," Carly said just before Mandy leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Umm sit on my face Mandy I want to taste you," she moaned. Mandy then slung her right leg over Carly's face and lowered her dripping sex to Carly's face.

"AH YEAH!," Mandy moaned as she grinded her center into to Carly's face as the girl beneath her licked sucked at her sex like ripe fruit.

"Umm how does it feel baby," Taylor asked as she lifted her face from Carly's sex as she continued to work her fingers inside the girl.

"Incredible! Amazing! OH CARLY!," Mandy moaned feeling Carly's lips vibrate her swollen clit.

"Yeah she taste good too. Here let me show you baby," Taylor said sitting on her knees and kissing her girlfriend allowing here to taste Carly's juices while keeping one hand on Carly's sex and the other on her own. "Umm you want some more baby," Taylor asked breaking the kiss.

"UMM YEAH!," Mandy said.

"Then she's all yours," Taylor said rolling away and letting Mandy and Carly go into a sexy sixty nine. Taylor then laid in between the four girls and pleasured herself as she watched the scene in front of her. Mandy and Carly moaning into each other's centers the wet smacking sounds as they did so. She then looked over and saw Cassie moaning as Sam licked and slurped her wetness. She then saw Sam's juices dripping down her legs from behind and decided to pleasure the other blonde.

"OH YEAH EAT THAT PUSSY BABY!" Sam moaned as Taylor licked her sex from behind before diving back into Cassie's sex.

"OH, OH S, S, SAMM!" Cassie moaned tossing her head from side to side as she gripped the sheets. "UGH UH I, I, I'M CUMMMMINNG!," Cassie moaned as she reached her climax.

"OH come here Cassie come help me with Carly!," Mandy said as she moved off of Carly's face having reached her climax as Cassie reached hers.

"Umm gladly ," Cassie said as she and Mandy began their attack on Carly's over heated center

"OH GODDAMN IT !" Carly moaned as both tongues lashed her clit

"FUCK YES! BITE IT TAY BITE MY FUCKING CLIT," Sam moaned bucking her hips back into Sam's face

"OH YEAH SAM YOU LIKE THE WAY I EAT PUSSY DON'T YOU!" Taylor said before plunging her tongue deep into Sam's entrance

HELL YESS!," Sam moaned feeling the welcomed invasion of the other blondes tongue. Sam then looked over to her side and saw Carly's breast heaving and feeling her primal nature taking over she leaned over and began to bite at her breast.

"OHHHHH YESSSS HARDER!" Carly moaned feeling Sam's teeth dig into her flesh. Carly was on the edge of a powerful climax and looking into Sam's crystal blue eyes she could tell she was too. "OH GOD! I'M GONNA CUMM!," she moaned.

"OOOME TO!," Sam moaned.

"OHHH FFUUCK!" both girls screamed as they both climaxed Sam squirting her essence into Taylor's face.

"Wow that was wow," Cassie said licking Sam's juices from Taylor's face.

Carly still feeling quite aroused gave Sam a sly look, "You know poor Taylor her didn't get to cum maybe we should take care of that Sammie," Carly said.

"You read my mind cupcake," Sam said as she reached into the nightstand and pulled out to strap-ons. A eight inch pink one for Carly and Sam's normal twelve inch flesh toned one.

"Um double penetration I like it," Taylor cooed as she saw same and Carly lubing the faux appendages before securing them to their waist.

"Hey no fair," Mandy said stroking Taylor's clit

"Now, now you'll get your turns but right now its Tay's turn," Carly said.

"So you ready Tay," Sam said laying down on the bed.

"Very," Tay said as she stood spread eagle over Sam's waist and slowly started to lower her self onto Sam's strap on. " OH SHIT ITS BIG!," Taylor said feeling Sam's strap on enter her as she looked into the other blondes eyes. After she settled herself on the twelve inch satisfier she began moaning and moving her hips in figure eight motions moaning as she saw Mandy and Cassie fingering each other from the corner of her eye. "This turning you on! You like seeing me get fucked don't you!" she moaned

"Oooh yeah take it baby," Mandy moaned

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Carly said gently pushing Taylor forward and slowly guiding her strap-on into Taylor's anus.

"UGH FUCK YEAH!" Taylor moaned feeling both girls entering and reentering her going deeper with each stroke. "FUCK MY ASS CARLY ! FUCK MY ASS!" she moaned.

"Umm this so hot," Cassie said Mandy's breast.

"Umm you like this shit don't you Tay! You like being double fucked!," Sam grunted slamming her hips upward into Taylor bouncing her back into Carly.

Taylor was completely out of her mind with lust feeling both girls driving hard into her and the fact that her girlfriend and her lover were watching was fast becoming too much for her. "FUCK ME HARDER, FUCK ME, FUCK ME!," she screamed her face red with lust.

"YEAH TAY TAKE BABY CUM FOR US!" Carly moaned driving into Taylor's as with hard deep fast strokes.

"AHH MORTHERFUCK MEEEE!," Taylor whaled as exploded into orgasm. Carly pulled out of her and Taylor then rolled off of Sam and laid on he back spread eagle her body flushed with passion her eyes closed. "OH CASS!," she said in a high pitched sequel as she felt the girl's tongue licking her still sensitive folds.

Mandy then decided it was her turn. Deciding to be more bold than her girlfriend she turned facing Carly and allowed Sam to enter her butt and Carly to enter her sex. "OH c'mon don't hold back fuck my brains out!," Mandy commanded making both girls increase their pace. "OH YEESS,YESS JUST LIKE THAT!" she screamed feeling both girls go into over drive "OW!," She yelped feeling the painful pleasure of Carly biting her erect nipple and Sam biting her pulse point. "I'M, I'M, I'M CUMMMING!" Mandy stammered as her third climax hit her. "MORE, MORE GIMME MORE! she begged like a mad woman.

"Oh she wants more what do you think Tay should we give her what she wants," Sam said looking over at the other blonde as Cassie hungrily lapped at her sex.

"OOOH G… GIVE IT TO HER!," Taylor screamed. urging the girls to continue as she felt released her orgasm on to Cassie's mouth.

"OH FUUUCCK!," Mandy moaned as she collapsed when her orgasm hit. Carly and Sam withdrew from Mandy and the limp girl rolled over and began grinding centers with Taylor. While Carly and Sam eagerly kissed each other.

"Umm I'm about to cum cupcake… I don't know if I can hold back much longer," Sam panted feeling the vibrating egg in her strap-on press her clit.

"Umm hold on baby we still have to take care of Cassie," Carly said.

"Th, Th, That's ok I'm in good hands," Cassie gasped as she felt Mandy and Taylor's fingers enter her.

"Well I hope you all have enough energy for me," Frankie said standing in the door way in a short red silk robe shocking the other five girls.

"Why Baby Doll what are you doing here," Sam asked smirking.

Frankie walked seductively over to the bead and removed her robe revealing her naked body and placed her hands on her hips. "Well David thought since you're going away you might want a little taste Brazilian chocolate," she said.

"Well we do love chocolate," Sam said pulling her cousin's girlfriend to the bed and moved her into position between she and Carly. With Frankie facing Sam.

"OH FUCK!" Frnkie moaned as she felt Sam enter her sex. "UMM LICK MY ASS CARLY BABY,YEAH JUST LIKE THAT GET IT NICE AND WET!" she moaned as she felt Carly's tongue dart around the pukerd ring of her butt. Sam was moving into her with slow even thrust but watching the scene earlier had fueled her lust and the slow even motions of Sam's faux member and Carly's analingus would not do to satisfy her. "That all you got Sam ," She taunted the blonde beneath her. "Come one Sam I here you fuck Carly's little pussy come on fuck me like you want this pussy" she continued. Sam gripped Frankie's hips and pushed her slightly off the faux member "OH FUCK YEEEEESSSSS!" Frankie moaned as sam droped her on to the member and begain driving into her like a jackhammer.

"YEAH THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT FRANKIE YOU WANT ME TO BUST THAT PUSSY OPEN!" Sam grunted.

"OHYEAH FUCK IT! FUCK MY PUSSY!" Frankie moaned. Frankie began to move in time with Sam's thrust feeling every inch of pleasure the blonde had to offer. She then looked ove her shoulder at Carly, "WHAT YOU WAITIN ON CARLY COME GET IN THIS ASS BABY!" she moaned.

Sam then opened Frankie's rear cheeks like a red carpet for her girl friend. "Come on cupcake she wants it bad don't you Frankie," she said

"OH YEAH C'MON CARLS FUCK MY ASS!" Frankie beged in lust

Carly looked at the writhing bodies on the bed a around her Mandy's face was buried in Cassie's sex while Taylor was sucking her breast. "So you wana get ass fucked baby-doll ok," Carly said as she slowly guided the faux member into Frankie's back door

"OH FUCK ME !" Frankie moaned

Hours later as dawn broke over Seattle all six girls lay in bed naked the sheets soaked with sweat and their juices. Their bodies tangled and Sam and Carly in the middle taking in the sweat musk of sex that lay heavy in the air as they exchanged sloppy wet kisses as with the others basking in the fingers embedded in their centers as they felt the tugs of the continuous orgasms they had all enjoyed. "Um wow so now am I official," Cassie asked pulling her lips from Mandy's.

"You bet kid," Sam said cuddling closer to Carly wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Well its safe to say this was a night we won't forget," Carly said kissing Sam's neck while running her hand's along Frankie's breast.

A few days later Carly and Sam sat in the backseat of David's car holding tightly onto each other as David drove up the long winding highway to the prison. Carly rested her head on Sam's shoulder staring blankly past David and Frankie out the windshield ahead to the next mile. Over the days leading up to that morning Carly had resolved herself not to cry this day not to cry and be strong for Sam. And that iron will gave way to anger at one point causing her to explode on Sam blaming her for what happened, Saying it was fault for starting the gang in the first place and calling her every name in the book until she fell in a heap crying in Sam's arm feeling the blondes tears soak her hair. But that was done now all the anger towards Sam had faded. Now all that remained was love sadness and something else an emotion Carly had never felt before burning at her hart as the four traveled in silence. "We could go to Canada get a nice little cabin just the four of us," David said breaking the silence.

"Not gonna happen Dab," Sam said to her cousin's suggestion. Sam then saw the sign indicating the exit to the prison was a mile told Dave to stop the car and told him to get out after he pulled the car safely over to the side of the road. They then both exited the car and walked to the front of it. Sam looked at the tall black man that was her cousin and said. "Try to stay away from my nose and don't knock out any teeth ok," she said.

"What," David asked giving Sam an odd look

"Dave you know what they'll do to me in there if I go looking like this. I'll be somebody's bitch in thirty minutes. So I'm asking you just punch me a few times," Sam said.

"You can fight you'll be fine," David said trying to reason with her.

"I can't fight off entire cell block Dave and I don't want to get raped so just do it," Sam said.

"Why, me why not Baby Doll or Shorty or K P she at least gets off on this stuff," David said.

"Because you're not just my cousin you're my brother you've always had my back and you're the omly one who'll do it right and I don't want Carly worrying about that happening to me," She said.

David looked at his cousins eyes and said, "Ok kiddo hold still," David drew back his fist and punched Sam in the right side of Sam's face.

"What the fuck are you doing !," Carly screamed jumping protectively in front of Sam.

"Relax baby ok I want him to do this ok," Sam said her right eye already swelling. " Just get back in the car ok it'll be alright," Sam said kissing Carly on the forehead.

" No Sam if you want him to do this I want to see it," Carly said.

"Are you sure," Sam said getting a nod of confirmation from Carly. "Ok Dave do it," she said.

Five minutes later they found themselves standing in front of the arrivel gates of the prison Sam again pulled David to the side, and said, "Dave look man if it gets to rough out there I want you to get her out of here go to South Carolina and don't tell anyone but me But when I say jump you go and do whatever you need to do to keep her safe. Just protect her."

"With my life Sammie," David said wiping the tear s from his eyes before hugging her. "Keep you head up cuz," he said as they walked back over to the other girls.

"Take care of yourself, Frankie," Sam said hugging her

"You do the same Puckett," Frankie said holding back tears.

Sam then stood in front of Carly and look up at the slightly taller girl through her two blackened eyes. "You look like a blonde raccoon," Carly said holding back her tears and forcing a smile to her face.

"Yeah but I'm your raccoon," Sam said. Carly then began to cry warm salty tears into Sam's thick blonde mane. "Hey, hey its not forever remember I'll be home before you know it," she said holding back tears of her own.

"I know baby, and when you get home we'll have a big party with all the, ham, ribs and fried chicken you can eat," Carly said with a tearful smile.

"That's right cupcake," Sam said they then herd the guard blow a whistle and order her through the gate. "I love you Carly Shay, no matter what happen I love you don't forget that ok," Sam said kissing Carly's lips.

"I love you too Samantha Puckett," Carly said. Carly then watched Sam walk slowly through the gates and she then felt all those feelings she felt in the car finally registering what those other feeling was. Hatred hatred and vengeance. Carly vowed to have her revenge on those who took her joy ,her Sam from her by any means necessary.

**A/N: Well that's it for now what did you think. I hope you liked it. Before I go I'd like to make an announcement. The legend the king of Disney femslash LaughLiveLove the only male femslash write that can give me a run for my money is back home under a new name LaughLiveLove2.0 go check him out. Well that's it peace and blessings SDR out**


	7. Chapter 7 Takers

**A/N: What up peeps its your boy Dave back with another chapter of iGangster. Now I know I said I wouldn't be continuing this story but I've had a change of heart and have decided to bring you more of the grimy gangster action you all love. Now this chapter takes place two weeks after Sam goes to prison and has Carly setting her plans for revenge into place. I feel I must tell you that this chapter contains some derogatory and offensive slurs. If I offend anyone I'm sorry. **

Carly looked out the window at the stormy Seattle night sky. She was dressed in black fro head to toe, and as she turned to face the gang she was now in control of one thought hit her mind. It was the thought that had filled her head every time her thoughts conjured up the image of Sam walking through those gates. Revenge plain and simple. In the two weeks that the love of her life had been taken to jail she had barely slept or left her room or bathroom. Often times spending hours in the shower crying until the water became to frigged to bare then she'd return to her bed to cry some more. But always planning and plotting. She'd have her revenge on the people who took her love away from her. And now the time for crying was over and the time for her to lead her family had come.

"I want you to know that this meeting is about one thing pay back," Carly said, "We all know why Sam's locked up and we all know that Samoan piece of shit is behind it," she continued. "And I have a plan to take them out starting with the cop that took busted Sam then the rest of Manu's crew," she said a dark tone to her voice that none of the others had ever herd.

"Whoa Carls what exactly are you talking bout here," Frankie asked, "I mean how are we gonna go about this," she continued

"I have a plan that involves you all. Dave who hates Manu more than us?," Carly said.

"If its possible I'd say the Aryan Warlords. Manu's been trying to edge them out in the meth game," David said. It was true the Aryan Warlords were a white supremacist gang that controlled must of the cities meth trade. And they hated anyone they claimed wasn't a "real" American but mainly they hated Manu and the Island Boyz for not only being non white but being non white and muscling in on there business. "Carly are you saying we get bed with a bunch of Nazi tweekers," David asked not really liking where this plan was going.

"No I'm saying rob them. Hit every stash and cook house they got make Manu and his crew take the fall for it send the Nazi's to their front door," Carly explained.

"Good plan but one snag. How do we keep them from knowing its us," K P asked

"Frankie you once told me you could jack a car and have back and the owner would never no it was gone, that true," Carly asked. Frankie was an expert at car theft and could get around any security system. Thanks in part to her father who worked as lock smith and repo man during the day and stole cars for local chop shops at night. Since she was known to get in trouble in school she spent a great deal of her time with her father on both his jobs learning the trade, And by fifteen she had stolen or aided in the theft of over forty five cars.

"Yeah but I need somebody to scout the car get me some pics of the area. Problem is Manu knows all our cars ," Frankie said.

"They don't know Cassie's motorcycle and they can't recognize her face under her helmet. She scouts the car Frankie and Tay jack it and we tell the Nazis where to find Manu," Carly explained.

"You're forgetting one thing none of us are Samoan," Gibby said.

"Don't matter Gib those fuckers are so dumb and tweeked out to tell the difference between a Samoan Puerto Rican or a black person or anybody else darker than them," Vega said, "plus will have on mask in their colors right?" he continued looking at Carly.

"Of course," Carly said, " So I have to ask in or out," she continued as she saw the looks on the other members face.

"Fuck it I'm in," David said in agreement followed by the others. "One thing Carls how are we gonna find the cop," he asked.

"Yeah I mean all we have is name," Taylor said. It was true all they said was the officer's name from the trial, and he it was very common. Eric Jones was the officer's name. Carly had burned his face into her mind she remembered he appeared to be in his mid twenties very clean cut. But to Carly he may have well been the devil himself. He took her Sam away from her, he ripped a hole in her heart and he must know.

"That's what computers are for Tay," Carly snapped shocking everyone a bit.

"Look Carls she just meant that the guy just has a name that could turn up like fifty thousand people in this city alone," David said.

"That's why we're gonna hack the system damn , don't any of you think I think of anything!," Carly spat. She then realized that her anger was getting the best of her and it was miss guided. She wasn't mad at her family she was mad at the people that hurt them and she wanted to hurt them back. But this side of herself scared her sometimes. Over the past year she had changed over the past year into someone she barely recognized sometimes. Maybe it was the rape she thought at times. She had herd of rape victims acting out because of the trauma. Maybe it was her miscarriage that caused her to act this way she was, or maybe it was some mix of the two that broke something inside her. Or maybe this was just who she was meant to be all along. Maybe the Carly that was sweet nice and innocent was a fake and the rebellious sexy young woman was who she really was inside. She liked this answer the best because it made the most sense. Deep down Carly had always dreamed of living a life of wild freedom with Sam. She had been drawn to the blonde girl since the day they met on the playground. It was only when they reached puberty she realized it was love. And thinking of her beautiful blonde angel in a cell no not a cell a cage rotting for almost the next three years made her eyes burn like acid with sad angry tears. "Guys look lets call it a night, ok" Carly said.

"Sure Carls hey ya'll want to go over to my place for while," Shorty said.

"Yeah Dab Baby doll ,you coming," K P said as she got up from the table.

"Yeah, let me get my jacket" Frankie said.

"Actually baby I think I'm gonna stay here," David said having seen the look on Carly's face as she walked through the kitchen to the back yard.

Frankie looked at her boyfriends eyes and saw the kind hearted concern in his eyes. "Ok" she said as she walked out the front door.

David walked out to the backyard and saw Carly standing in the dripping rain turning a small bottle of gin up to her lips. David knew she had been drinking since Sam's initial arrest. She'd try to hide it and maybe she did but David could always tell either by the smell on her breath or by simply by seeing her do it. As he walked over too her he knew why she was drinking. It was to numb the pain inside. "You know that drinking that shit isn't gonna make her come home any quicker," he said as he propped himself.

"I know but it helps," Carly said taking another swig from the bottle.

"You know Sam always talked so good about you how you were such a straight arrow. It'd be a damn shame to see you turn into alcoholic ," David said.

"Shut the hell up Dave I'm not a drunk," Carly said taking another swig of gin "and besides I need it right now," she continued letting another gulp of the numbing liquid

"Why give me one good reason why the hell you need that bull shit in a bottle," David said not liking his friend's tone.

Carly looked up into the gentile giant's eyes. David had brown eyes much like her but his told a story that hers didn't. David had often related stories to Carly and Sam about his childhood and how bad it was for him. And Sam had told her how when they were younger and she would visit and they'd share the same room and David would have nightmares and she'd crawl into bed with him and comfort him, and how Sam was the only person besides his mother that he'd let see him cry. Carly knew that much like Sam David was more than a gangster inside. " Because I'm not like you guys I'm not a gangster you should be in charge not me," she said letting a few tears fall.

"Give me the bottle!," David said getting an awkward look from Carly cause he had never yelled at her. When she didn't give him the bottle fast enough he took the bottle and smashed it against the wall. "Look Sam left you in charge because you can handle it point blank period!," he said, "Look no more drinking ok if you drink you're gonna fuck yourself up and you'll be no good to anybody. Drinking while you're emotional makes you depressed and puts you in a dark place I don't wanna see you in, cause I love you too much to let you go there," David said kissing Carly's forehead. It was true David had grown to love the brown haired girl as a sister and wanted her away from the way she was going. David looked her and hugged her and knew what had to be done. "Go put on some sweats and meet me at my car," he said as he walked back into the house.

"Why are we here," Carly asked as she stood inside the old run down building in her tight black yoga pants and yellow tank top. Carly knew the building Sam and David called it the dragon cave. The building it self was an old long forgotten ware-house that The gang used as secondary storage facility for a lot of the black market stuff they couldn't get storage for. Carly also knew that David and Sam used the place as a makeshift gym but she didn't know why she was here.

"This is where we make you into what you're gonna need to be for what you have planned," David said as he took her right hand and wrapped it in the white athletic tape making sure she could still move her fingers.

"What do you mean?," Carly asked as David finished her hand and took the other.

"You know the business end of being a gangster almost as good as Frank Lucas himself. I've taught you everything I know about being a street surgeon. Now I'm gonna teach you how to fight like a gangster. How to have that uncaring edge and be ruthless. Basically how to be Sam and still be yourself," David said as he finished and handed her a pair of mixed martial arts gloves that she recognized from her "fight" with Shelby Marx and walked over to the old wrestling mat he and Sam "borrowed" from the high school.

Carly walked over to the mat with trepidation. David and Sam were both known to be excellent street fighters. Both having studied Israeli self defense as well as other forms of hand to hand combat. David himself had lied about his age and won many tuff three tuff man contest in his home state. Aside from that at six foot five and near two hundred twenty pounds of muscle he cut an intimidating form in his sweat pants and tank top. "Why do I need to be like Sam," she asked

"Because this little plan of yours, you're gonna have to put in work. Sammie never asked us to do anything she wouldn't herself. And I promised her I would keep you from getting hurt. But you and Sammie are both stubborn once you get it your head to do something you're gonna do it. And like I said for this little plan of yours you're gonna need to get your hands dirty kick a little ass, and the best way is to learn from me," David said.

Carly looked at the gloves in her hands and thought on what David said he was right. David was just as close to Sam as she was and he wouldn't hurt her unless it was necessary for her to learn. "Ok Dave what's the first-" Carly said being cut off by a punch to the stomach doubling her over in a flash of pain.

"Lesson one always be ready to fight no ones gonna be waiting for you put on any gloves," he said. David then hit her with an uppercut knocking her to mat with a hard thud. Before she had time to react David was straddled over her pressing his forearm into her throat. "Lesson two keep your guard up," he said, "Fight back Carls come on fight back," he said. Carly began flailing her arms at her and pleading with him to stop. And at that moment David knew his plan had worked. In Carly's mind she had gone back to that night the one she was raped. David knew she needed to own that fear and he was going to make her use it as fuel for her inner strength. But Carly was still not fighting back and he knew what he needed to do and he thought, "_Carly forgive me_ ." "What's wrong Carly isn't this how Freddie healed you down when he raped you," he spat. "You were too weak to fight back then and you're too weak now. Hell maybe you liked it you're just a slut anyway," he said.

With those last words something broke inside Carly something that fueled her with rage. She brought her leg up to collide with David's privates making him roll off of her to his side. Before Carly knew what had came over her she was on top of David punching him in his face as hard as she could. "I never wanted it! I never wanted it! You hear me! You fucking bastard! Do you know what you did to me asshole! How much you hurt me!" she said raining down hard blows as tears streamed down her eyes her cheeks flushed red with anger. "I was your friend! Your fucking friend Freddie!" she screamed.

"Carly enough!" David yelled prompting the small brunette to stop.

Carly looked at the white tape and saw it was stained with blood, and that David's lip was split and bleeding and his nose was as well he also had a cut under his eye. " Dave I'm sorry,"

"Don't be kid you needed to do it to own the fear in your heart not let it control you," David said. "Besides what I said was pretty fucked up but I had to do it," he said looking up at Carly.

"Why," she asked as she got of him and to her feet.

"Because after the first time you make someone bleed it gets easier every time the trick is to stay human and not become an animal," he explained. "Plus it'll take the sting out of what comes next," he said as he got to a knee

"Which is?" Carly asked just hearing the click of the switch blade before seeing the shinny six inch blade. "Dave what are you gonna….AH!," Carly said feeling the blade penetrate her leg.

"Shh it hurts worst if you panic just focus breathe deep and relax," David said. He saw Carly clench her eyes shut and her breathing slow. When he felt she had relaxed enough he pulled the knife out. "You can look it hurt worst than it actually is," he said.

Carly looked down at her leg and indeed the pain was worst than the actual wound. The wound it self would maybe need four stitches at the most but it wouldn't leave a scare. Carly then did something she didn't expect she punched David in the jaw. "Why the fuck did you do that," she said.

"Ah to get you used to getting stabbed. And damn girl you loosened my tooth," David said, "Sam's gonna be proud," he added with a smile.

"She would wouldn't she," Carly said taking David's hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Ok little cousin don't go hugging me yet we still need to get you ready and I'm not gonna be easy on you," David said.

Over the next month David put Carly through her paces. Starting by waking her up early before dawn for weight training teaching her to fight letting her practice on pimps and dealers. Sam cursed David out during the their first visit to the prison when she saw the bruises on Carly's face. Telling him he didn't have to hurt her badly and to take it easy. Carly then told her being away from her hurt worst than anything that David did. Carly was like sponge learning everything David and the others had to teach her. She had agreed to hold off on her plan until both she and David said she was ready. David taught her how too use every gun in the house including the Ak-47 he called Toni Braxton because of the line from the singers song _Breath Again_. He was surprised how accurate she was with it. At around the third week David noticed a turn Carly seemed to develop that edge she needed but he had to test her to be sure.

Carly sat in the backyard and watched the white rabbit in the cage as it ate a carrot. She thought it was cute peaceful and sweet looking. She wondered what the small creature was thinking or if it was thinking at all. As she herd David walk out into the yard she decided to ask the question on her mind. "So are you gonna tell me what the bunny's here for," she asked. She then saw the Mac 10 nine millimeter in his hand as he loaded the clip then attached a silencer.

"Here shoot the rabbit," David said shoving the gun in her hands.

"What! No way I can't!," Carly said. In all her years Carly had barely so much as killed an ant now David was asking her to kill an animal.

"You have to. Look Carly you knew going into this life you'd have to do stuff you'd regret now go up to the cage and pull the trigger," David said. Carly went up to the cage and aimed the gun into the cage.

Carly knew she had to do this she knew that David wouldn't ok her plan. But she over all needed to prove this to herself prove that she could pull the trigger if she needed to. "Dave could you turn your back I, I can't do this with you looking," she asked. David nodded and turned facing the wall.

After a few moments when David didn't hear the gun fire he said, "Just put the gun to the back of his head and squeeze he won't feel it don't pull squeeze."

Carly aim the barrel at the back of the rabbit's head closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," and pulled the trigger and listened to the sound of the bullets coming from the automatic weapon muffled by the silencer. When she opened her eyes she saw that the rabbit was still alive and she realize what had happened. "Blanks. You put blanks in the gun why?" she asked.

"I needed to see if you could pull the trigger," he said, "and now that I know you can I think its time, put your plan in action," he continued

Carly simply smile and said, "Time to go to work," and they did. Every one played their parts Cassie scouted the cars that she felt was easy to use. While Mandy and Taylor scouted the Aryan's stash houses the only snag was finding the cop. Gibby had exhausted the extent of his hacking ability. Carly thought about the situation and she knew one person that could be of help with this situation and knew it may not go over well but it had to be done.

Carly looked at the building she once called home. It seemed so long ago that she called the Bushwell Plaza home but she was here again to once again walk through the doors. "Hey Carls you good girl?" David asked as he attached the silencer to his desert eagle, "I mean we can just forget about the cop right now and just focus on Manu," he continued.

Carly looked out the car window with a stoic look and cocked the black glock forty in her hand and said "We're doing this."

David looked at her and saw the look in her eyes it was cold and steely like she had ice for blood. He knew she was ready. " Ok Shorty, Vega you ready," he asked hearing only the sounds of guns cocking in the back seat as answer. "Ok boss girl lets go," he said getting out of the car and tucking his gun into his waist band.

The four made their way Carly's old floor and stood outside Freddie's door. The plan was simple enough Carly would knock on the door under the pretence of wanting to see an old friend knowing Mrs. Benson would answer the door first. From there they'd hold her and Freddie hostage until he hacked the file they needed then get out. The plan was perfectly simple.

"You sure about this little cousin last chance to back out," David asked.

Carly simply smiled and knocked on the door. "Who is it," Mrs. Benson asked in a sweet voice on the other side of the door.

"Mrs. Benson hi its Carly Shay I came to see Freddie is he in," Carly in her polite voice holding her gun behind her back and nodding to David and the others.

"Carly? Yes he's hold, on," Mrs Benson said as she unlocked the door. Mrs. Benson opened the door and saw the brown haired girl she had known for so long. "So nice to see you Carly who are your friends," she said.

"Oh this is David, Amanda, Ralph May we come in," Carly said introducing David , Shorty, and Vega by their real names.

"Nice to meet you please come in Freddie will be thrilled to see you," Mrs. Benson said walking them in. " Freddie Carly's here…uh," Mrs. Benson said as Carly hit her in the back of the head with her gun knocking her to the floor.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Benson but this has to be done," Carly said pointing the gun at her.

"Mom did you say Carly!" Freddie said shocked as he saw Carly and the others.

"Hi Freddie longtime no see," Carly said in a sly voice. Mrs. Benson saw she was near the cordless phone and tried to reach for it only to have Carly shoot it. " Now that was really stupid of you. Shorty keep your gun on her if she so mush as sneezes turn the bitches head into a bowling ball," Carly spat.

"You got it Carls," Shorty said cocking her gun and pressing it into Mrs. Benson's forehead.

"No!," Freddie said lunging by David for his mother only to elbowed and pinned face down by Vega. "Please stop! Please !," he said.

"Stop? Isn't that what I said when you raped me!" Carly said as she squatted down and held the gun to his face. "What's the matter you don't remember how you raped me in that ally how you held me down, and forced yourself inside me!," she said. "Maybe my boy Vega can help you remember. He likes boys like you don't you Vega," she said.

"Um hmm I bet that ass is nice and tight too," Vega said.

" Please I'll do anything just don't do that!," Freddie said pleadingly.

"Good to hear seeing as Sam and should've killed you last year and they didn't I say you owe us debt," Carly said. "Vega, Dave get him up he has work to do,"

"Up you go baby, lets see what you can do with that lap top," Vega said.

"Freddie you fuck us I'll make sure Vega makes you shit blood and pancakes," Carly said as they walked to Freddie's room all three kept there guns trained on him.

The whole process took an hour and they had the information they needed. They had the home address of Sam's arresting officer they even had his birthday. "Now remember punk you or your mommy call the cops we come back," David said. "We done here little cousin,?" David asked Carly

Carly looked at Freddie and her eyes became icy cold and the vengeful ire that she had held onto for the past year came to the surface. "Not yet hold him down," she said. With that David and Vega threw Freddie onto his bed pinning his arms down with their legs. "Dave do you have your knife," she asked.

"Yeah here," David said handing her his knife.

Carly flicked the blade up on the knife and looked at how the light reflected off the blade. She then straddled him and pressed the flat side to his throat. "You know I never got what Sammie got out of torturing you till now," Carly said rubbing the flat surface back and fourth. "Freddie I wanna slit your throat so bad I'm wet," she said letting the point of the knife touch his pulse point.

"Carly please, I'm sorry don't kill me please!" Freddie begged

Carly looked down at him and smiled and said, "I hate you Freddie but I'm no killer but I'm gonna make sure you're reminded of what you did every time you look in the mirror," she said.

Mrs. Benson listened to the sounds of her son's pain filled cries but dared not move for fear the asian girl holding the gun t o her head would shoot her. " Shorty lets go we're done here," Carly said wiping the knife clean as she and the others came from Freddie's room.

Mrs. Benson saw Carly's blood cover knuckles and panicked. "You killed him you killed him!,"

Carly slapped the woman and very calmly said. "I didn't kill him but if you call the cops I will," and walked out of the Benson's apartment.

When they were gone Mrs. Benson being as protective as always rushed to Freddie's room. "Oh my god," she said as she saw her sons scared face. She looked at what Carly had done and became ill as she read the word on her son's face. A word that would always be there like the mark of Kane. The word rapist.

A week later Carly found herself outside of Manu's house next to the black GMC Yukon with Frankie and Taylor. "Hurry up Frank," Taylor said as Frankie slid the lock smiths magnets into the drivers window slot.

"Shh keep your voice down, I'm almost done," Frankie said pulling the slim jim from her bag and inserting it between the magnets. "A Carls give me a status on how we looking," she asked.

"Dab Mandy how are on your end," Carly asked into her cell phone getting the all clear from them both. "Shorty Vega, Cassie we good on your end," she asked again getting the all clear.

"And we're in ladies," Frankie said opening the door to the SUV. "Now to get it started she said pulling a key from her pocket and starting the car. "Daddy always told me stealing keys would come in handy," she said starting the engine. " Taylor if you would," Frankie said as she climbed over into passenger seat so Taylor could drive. Carly climbed into the back seat and they drove around the corner and meet up with the others. Much like the night they robbed Manu they were dressed in all black and Carly with David's insistence was wearing Sam's bullet proof vest.

"Ok lets see what we got here a couple of forty fives for Vega," David said handing Vega two of the guns from his trunk.

"Extended clips nice," Vega said.

"A nice twelve gage for Shorty," David said tossing the girl his Mossberg 500 with a pistol grip.

" Hello Mr. Mossberg," Shorty said as she chambered a bullet in the gun.

"A tech nine for my baby," He said handing Frankie the small sub machine gun.

" Thanks baby," Frankie said.

"A Mac 10 for you Carls and Of course the AK is for me," David said.

"Hey what about me," Cassie said.

"What do you mean what about you?" David asked.

"Well, Carly has a gun ,Mandy and Tay have guns and Tay's just the get away driver. I want a gun if I'm going in with you," Cassie said.

"Not happening Cassie," Carly said.

"Look Frankie's gonna need help getting the cash out of there and none of you is gonna have a free hand to grab the cash so you're going to need me," Cassie said.

"Dave give her a gun," Carly said as she climbed into the SUV.

David pulled his gun from his waistband and handed it to her. "Cassie that's my favorite gun take care of her," David said climbing into the passenger seat.

The drive to the Aryan's neighborhood was stark the only sound being herd was the sound of the Tupac CD in the stereo. Taylor was driving her gun in her lap. David was in the passenger seat. Carly was squeezed in the middle of Vega and Cassie and Shorty and Frankie were on the third seat. In the car behind them Mandy and K P followed. As they turned the corner on to the block were the Aryan's stash house was the members going into the house tied the red and yellow bandannas the colors of the Island Boyz around the lower half of their faces and pulled the hoods of their black hoodies over their heads.

"Guys no killing we're just gonna trash the place ok," Carly said tying her bandanna tight.

"Hey look if someone pulls on me I'm shooting, But I'll try not to kill anyone," David said

The SUV came to a stop outside of a run down house where the Aryans cooked and sold meth. Carly and the others made there way on to the front porch. David knocked on the door the way Cassie had seen costumers do it and when her herd the first lock being undone He kicked the door open. " Down every body down on the damn floor!," David said.

"You fucking niggers ," one of the Aryans said Drawing his gun only to take six shots to his leg from Carly's gun.

"Who do you tweekers think you fucking with this the IBZ," David said using the Island Boyz nick name "Hey Bombshell McGee put the goddamned gun down or I swear you'll be hell with that bitch Hitler," he said when he saw a female Aryan going for a gun. " Hey Nazi cunt show my friend where the cash at," He said ordering one of the girls to show Cassie where the money was.

"Yo Uso Help me check these fools for guns," Carly said pushing one of the Aryan gang members up against the wall.

"Hey I got the cash lets go," Cassie said. as she pushed the female Aryan back into the cook room.

"You'll never get away this the white race is the master race," The Aryan said.

"Somebody shut that bitch up," Frankie said as hit her in the mouth with her gun. The group backed out of the house and Carly stopped.

"Oh yeah by the way you're out of business," Carly said shooting several beakers of cooking meth on the table making the table ignite. She then ran to the car. Jumping into the back seat. " Tay floor it now!" she said.

Taylor pressed the gas peddle into the floor and pulled off just in time to see the house go up in a ball of flame and some of the Aryans run out with their clothes on fire. "Holy shit!," Taylor said.

"Woo that was fucking gangster like some straight up boondock saints shit Carls," Shorty said. "How much money did we get Cass," she asked.

Cassie pulled out a stack and held it to her ear and fanned it, " Sixty grand!"

"Sixty large! Damn little cuz when you make a plan you make a plan!," David said reaching back to high five Carly getting only a serious look from the brown haired girl. "Come on Carls you had to feel a rush from that?" he asked.

Carly looked at David and a smile broke across her face. "Did you see how I almost took that guys leg off!," She said high fiving David.

Frankie leaned over and kissed Carly on the side of her forehead, and said, "That was beautiful boss girl."

A week later David Carly , Taylor, and Mandy were parked across the street from an Aryan hang out in the warehouse district. "Ok everyone remember the plan," Carly asked.

"Yeah but one question why are me and Mandy you and Dave's back up again," Taylor asked.

"Well Tay you're one of the best drivers in Seattle and you're half German," Carly said.

"So I'm half native American too. I still don't see what does that have do with any thing," Taylor said.

"Ok baby you have blonde hair and blue eyes, Carly is part Korean David's black we are going into a room full of racist Hitler loving jack asses you get, it," Mandy asked.

"I guess so," Taylor said.

"Ok point blank you are like the Aryan wonder woman you got it now lets go," Carly said as she got out of the car.

Two hours later they had told the leader of the Aryan warlords where to find a few of Manu's stash houses. "When the leader asked in his words "Why should I trust a slant eyed nigger loving dyke." Carly simply told the truth because she hated Manu more than he did. As Carly road back to the house she thought on her plan. And what she was doing. "_Phase one complete," _she thought.

**A/N: Ok people story time is over for now hope you all enjoyed it. I want you all to give yourselve a pat on the back cause you've all inspired me to get back to this story. But right now I want to take time to promote a CAM/ Victorious author that really hits with me she's a young Aussie who goes by the name demondreaming. Her stories hit you in the chest and tug at your heart so check her out**


	8. Chapter 8 Do work

**A/N: What up Cam Fans its SDR back again with another chapter of gangster goodness. I know you all loved the last chapter with a tougher edger Carly. But this chapter you'll see a bit of the old Carly as well. So lets get into it. But Warning this chapter contains sexual content so have a shower ready you may need it**

Carly stood in line waiting to go through the medal detector she felt odd as always in the line for visitors at the women's prison. But today's visit was something Carly had longed for since Sam's almost two months in Jail today was their first conical visit. Carly had missed the way Sam touched her when they made love. The way the Blondes ruff yet smooth strong hands caressed her skin. The sweet taste of her lips, the way her blonde hair flowed out in natural curls. Yes she did miss am in million ways and was thankful she was considered Sam's common law wife and was entitled to theses once a month visits.

Stood in the surprisingly nice bedroom thankful that the guards had changed the sheets. She cheeked her hair and make up in the mirror making sure she looked nice for Sam. Today she had worn naughty school girl outfit it was a daring outfit to wear in public with the skirt being so short that it was almost a belt and a tight white blouse that showed a more than good amount of cleavage. She normally wore it to clubs or when she and Sam wanted to roll play. But today she had chosen it because it was Sam's favorite. As she made one last cheek she saw the door open and her heart went light. "Oh Sam!" she said as she threw herself onto Sam's lips. Sam opened her mouth and let Carly's tongue explore her mouth before completely dominating the kiss making Carly moan into her mouth. Carly broke the kiss and felt the wetness between her legs running down her thighs and looked up in to the lust filled blue orbs that were Sam's eyes becoming lost in them before Sam pushed her roughly to the bed. "Oh someone wants to play rough," Carly said feeling the thin crotch of her pink g-string panties become more soaked

Sam took off the top of her prison scrubs leaving her in just her state issue sports bra and pants she looked at Carly and licked her lip, and said "Take off your top nice and slow for mama,"

Carly saw the look in Sam's eyes and knew that today they wouldn't be making love. She knew that the time apart had boiled their lust past the point of love making. No today there would be no love making today their would only be fucking, " Like this mommy," Carly said in a child like voice slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt until her bare breast were exposed

"Um yeah baby," Sam moaned as she slid her hand into her own pants and began rubbing her own damp sex watching Carly shrug her shirt off her shoulders. "Pull your skirt up and rub your pussy trough your panties," she said her voice slick with lust.

Carly pulled her skirt until it covered her belly button and spread her leg and began rubbing her panty covered slit making the wet spot grow and adding to her aroused state. "Umm panties are getting all wet and sticky mommy," Carly moaned as she rubbed herself

Sam began pulling down her pants revealing she wore know panties, "Take them off and suck them" she ordered. Carly liked when Sam took control their was a small part of herself the loved to be submissive to the powerful blonde. So with a small effort she removed her underwear and brought them to her mouth and began to suck the thick milky juices from the soaked garment moaning at the taste of her own sex. Sam's pants were now pooled at her ankles and she herself had three finger buried deep in her own sex "Put three fingers in your pussy and rub your tits," she ordered. Carly complied placing three fingers on her left hand into her sex letting out a muffled moan as she herd the wet sounds of her juices. She then began pawing her breast twisting her nipples hardening them to jagged rocks. "Faster," Sam moaned as she ordered Carly to increase her movements. "You're a horny little slut aren't you," Sam moaned

"Umhmm," Carly moaned her voice muffled by the panties still in her mouth.

"Yeah you're momma's horny little slut aren't you want momma to fuck you don't you," Sam said the movements of her hand picking up.

"Umm Hmm," Carly said feeling her walls closing around her fingers.

Sam closed the gap between them and snatched the underwear from Carly's mouth and roughly grabbed her face and said, "Beg me then you little bitch,"

"Oh please mommy please fuck me," Carly begged. Sam then pushed her down on to the bed and roughly spread her legs a press her fingers into Carly's sex and began thrusting her own sex hard against the back of her hand driving her fingers deeper into Carly making her moan. "OH mommy!" Carly moaned feeling the painful pleasure of Sam's teeth biting into her neck.

"YOU LIKE THAT DON'T YOU TELL MAMA HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT!" Sam grunted increasing her thrusting motions

"OH I LOVE IT BABY I LOVE IT!" Carly moaned feeling lust build as felt her climax approaching.

Sam withdrew her fingers from Carly's sex and threw herself onto the bed so her leg was straddling Carly's head and said, "You cum when I do bitch!" She then lowered herself fully into the sixty nine position.

Both girls moaned as they lay on the bed thrusting their centers into each others mouths. Each savoring the others taste and scent until they both exploded in the fire of shared orgasm.

Sam rolled off of Carly and shifted so she was staring into the deep brown eyes that she loved so much and wrapped her arms around Carly's body and kissed her deeply not breaking the kiss until breathing became a need. "I miss you cupcake," she said.

"Shh just hold me Sammie," Carly said burring her face into Sam's neck feeling the warmth of the blonde's strong tattooed arms.

A few days later David and Carly found themselves walking back to their house from making a few medicine deliveries. When Carly felt them being watched a quick glance behind them and Carly knew who it was. "So how's it going David," the man said.

" Detective Michaels I thought I smelled bacon," David said with a sly smile. Detective Joshua Michaels was a member of the Seattle police department's gang task force, and had a special interest in the 108. He found it an annoyance that a gang with its hand in illegal enterprise could always avoid arrest he also found it annoying that often times they did their version of the police's work in putting drug dealers pimps and other criminals and were looked at as anti heroes by the neighborhood for it.

"David how's the gang business treating you and Shay," Detective Michaels asked sarcastically.

David gave a small chuckle and said, "Now Carly why would the cops think we knew about gangs."

"Yeah Detective do you always harass every black guy you see with a pretty white girls," Carly said annoyance evident in her tone.

"Just ones with record like your cousin," Detective Michaels said. "I mean David's record is quite impressive. What is it over six assault charges two of them stabbings, two grand theft autos, illegal possession of fire arms, manufacturing and distribution of a controlled substance and five breaking and entering charges," he continued.

"You're forgetting my speeding tickets and that none of those charges stuck and they're all in SC," David said annoying the detective.

"You know you're really starting to annoy me Davie," Detective Michaels said.

"Look you're here for reason Detective, what is it," Carly asked putting a hand on her hip.

" What do you know about Freddie Benson?," Detective Michaels asked.

Carly let a cool look come across her face and steadied herself inside. " Just that he's a nerd that used to help me and Sammie out with our web show why?" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"He came up carved up pretty bad. Somebody tattooed rapist on his cheek with blade," Detective Michaels said, "You know what the odd thing is that a computer hacked into the precinct that booked your little girlfriend Shay. Now here's what I think. I think you and your crew busted in his house had him hack the precinct's computer then you or big man her cut him up," he continued.

"Nice story. It would make a good episode of C.S.I," Carly said calmly.

"Ok little miss smart ass why were you at an Aryan Warlords hang out with Dave about a week after one of their cook houses blew up," Detective Michaels asked.

"Do I look like I'd go to club full of Hitler's cock suckers," David said.

"Don't play cute David people say they saw you and Carly getting out your friend Taylor's car," Detective Michaels said through gritted teeth

Carly gave him a confident look and said, " That's impossible Tay's car has been in the shop for over two weeks she blew her transmission out, in a race at the car show,"

"Ok the crank house blowing up two Saturdays ago where were you two?" He asked

"We were at a block party in West End and besides everybody knows the Samoans did that shit," David said having rehearsed the answer already.

"Nice try a couple of people saw you and a couple of other 108 members leave like an hour before that house blew up where'd you go after that," Detective Michaels asked

"Ok Michaels you win," David said with a sigh. "After I left the party I was fucking your wife and I think ruptured her vocal chords cause she deep throated me and she couldn't really talk after wards," he continued before the detective punched him in the jaw.

"You think you're real smart don't you," Detective Michaels said. " What about you Shay where were you," he continued directing the question to Carly.

"Across the hall with your daughter for a virgin she knows how to eat pussy," Carly said with an attitude making the detective draw his fist back at her. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you detective. With all these people around who don't like Seattle PD it could end badly for you," Carly said making him drop his fist.

"One day you're all gonna fuck up and you're going to end up in a cell with your little girlfriend," Detective Michaels said.

" Get the fuck off my block pig," Carly said scowling at him as he walked away. "Dave," Carly said.

"Already little cousin," David said pulling his pear phone from his pocket. " Gibby this Dave look man we having a meeting tonight…. Naw man not at the crib at The Island down in West End…. Yeah…. What …. Hold on," David said putting him on hold. "He said wants to know can he bring his girl, He asked Carly somewhat hesitantly. Gibby's girlfriend Sarah sometimes sold weed for the gang but she wasn't a member and was not really liked she often butted heads with Sam, Carly and the others because she wanted to be paid more and often tried to skim money from her sells. But because she was Gibby's girlfriend moved product very well.

Carly sighed and said," Yeah he can bring her but the bitch better keep her mouth shut,"

"Yeah bring her but try to keep her quit," David said.

Hours later Carly and the others were walking to the head of the line out side the club. Carly was dressed in tight white leather pants and a black v-neck halter with a black purse and boots. She was walking with David and Frankie with Mandy , Taylor and Cassie directly behind. K P had brought her submissive Natalie who wore a nice gothic style mini dress and the small leather collar with a hart shaped charm with Kp's initials in it. Gibby was walking with his girlfriend while Shorty Vega were walking alone. "Carly!," said the bouncer pulling Carly into a hug when she saw her.

"Athena!, how you are you girl," Athena was the bouncer at the club and competitive bodybuilder and a good friend to Carly and the others often working out with David and Sam. At six feet tall and one hundred sixty two pounds of solid muscle Latina woman reminded Carly of the wrestler Beth Phoenix strong and intimidating yet beautiful and feminine like the goddess she was named for.

"I'm good getting in shape for a contest next, week" Athena said. "What about you , how's Sammie doing on the inside," she continued.

"She's good hanging in there you know and I'm cool too," Carly said.

"That's cool Sam's good people you tell her I asked about her next time you go visit," Athena said.

"Will do by the way you are looking great," Carly replied.

"Hey Athena any chance of us getting in free tonight and in the VIP section," Frankie asked.

"Please Baby Doll you know 108 is always free and VIP except for you Vega its gonna cost you a hundred," Athena said.

"A hundred what for!," Vega asked annoyed he'd have to pay

"Because you cheated on my little brother with my fucking aunt usted estupido se queja," Athena said.

"Are you still on that I told you it was an accident I didn't know she was your aunt," Vega said trying to defend himself.

"Yeah whatever hundred dollars puta," Athena said holding out her hand.

Vega pulled out two fifty dollar bills and mumbled joder dique de amazonas as he and the others walked in.

The club was filled with bodies and music. Carly and the others waited trough saying hello and shaking hands with people some sending their well wishes for Sam until they made it to their booth in the VIP section. After sitting down a waitress brought them two bottles of Ceroc cranberry and some glasses saying it was gift from Rasta Jack another gang leader. After taking a moment to drink toast to Sam Carly called the meeting to order.

"The reason why we're meeting here is because Dave and I got paid a visit by our friend Detective Michaels," Carly said.

"Michaels what for ," K P asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Apprearently our friend Freddie isn't good a covering his tracks when he hacks peoples computers," David said.

"Are we in trouble," Taylor asked.

"Naw we're good he's got jack shit he was just fishing all he knows is that we're at the Aryan's club a few weeks ago even then its just speculation," Carly said.

"Yeah all he's got some people that say they saw us nobody's gonna believe that they saw a black guy go into a Nazi club," David said.

"So Carls what's the next plan," Cassie asked.

"Lets hope you don't fuck this one up," Sarah mumbled into her drink.

Carly raised her eyebrow. She gave the girl a narrow stare, and said, "Excuse me but did you say something."

"I'm just saying your plan was sloppy," Sarah said taking a sip of her drink, " I mea its almost dumb as Sam getting busted," she continued .

Carly poured herself another drink and walked the short distance between her and Sarah the threw the drink in her face then broke the glasse across the back of her head. "Next time learn to be quit when the grown ups are talking!," she said. "By the way you're fired Gibby cancel that bitch!"

"Gibby are you gonna let her talk to me that way !," Sarah screamed grabbing the back of her head filling the slight amount of blood between her fingers. "Gibby if you don't do anything I'm walking ," she continued.

"Bye bitch," Gibby said motioning her away.

"Now back to business," Carly said returning to her seat, "Obviously we need to dial back our plans a little." she continued. "Cassie I want you to watch the cop if he talks to Manu let me know."

"Got it," Cassie said. "By the way when do I get a nickname ?"

"Why do you need a nick name," Mandy said.

"Well Carly's cupcake, Ralph's Vega, David's Dab, Amanda's Shorty, Frankie's Baby doll, and Katie's KP, I just want a nick name," Cassie explained.

Carly looked at her and smiled, and said, "Dave give her a name."

Dave looked at her for a moment then smiled as he came up with what he felt was the perfect nick name. "Ok kid from now on or until I come up with something cooler you're now C-Solo or Solo for short,"

"Hmm I like it," Cassie said. " So boss what's the next part,"

"Dave I'm gonna need you to use you sources to find out whose been talking to Michaels, and find out if he's dirty," Carly said. "It could come in handy"

"Cool how fast do you need the info," David said.

"Asap, big cuz" Carly said.

"That's what I thought it'll take me a few hours but I could have it by tomorrow night," David said.

"Cool, Gibby, Shorty, KP , I need you tighten up security at the store and the cave," Carly said getting nods from the others. "Doll, Mandy Tay, Vega I need you to chop Tay's car,"

"What!, My baby why!" Taylor said shocked.

"Calm down its just the transmisson make it look like it blew out in a race," Carly said.

"Ok but I want Dave to use his connections to get me a new one and some new rims," Taylor said.

"Chrome or alloys," David asked with a smile already pulling out his phone

"Chrome fifteen inches," Taylor said.

"It'll take about week or two but I can get them easy," David said.

"Well now that's settled lets party," Carly said.

**A/N: Well folks that's thend of that chapter hope you enjoyed it let me know what you thought. Oh and incase you didn't know I posted my new Tomboy Liley story I Am For You. Now for those of you who have not read the Tomboy Liley series read it review it please cause I love reviews even bad ones so yeah review like now. Hey you? Yeah you with Haley Williams shirt and the Naruto posters put the hot pocket down and click the review button. Hey you cute emo chick don't laugh I like your lip ring anyone ever tell you you look like Romona Flowers I like the blue hair **


	9. Chapter 9 In too deep

**A/N: What up Cam fans SDR is back with more Gangster action and drama now fans I believe we are at the apex of this story meaning I'm almost done I figure including this one we have three more chapters. I know sad right but we all know it has to end sometime. Plus I have a few active fics I need to work on so enjoy. This chapter takes place almost a month after the last one and will contain gun play and violence and possibly a character death.**

Carly walked into the living room of her house to find David and Frankie in the midst of their latest conquest. This time taking the form of what appeared to be an attractive girl from the Pacific Islands performing oral sex on David while Frankie. David's official girlfriend videotaped it. Carly always found their arrangement interesting and feeling her inner voyeur decided to join Frankie in watching scene.

"Having a goodtime Dave," Carly asked sitting next to Frankie from where she sat she had a clear view of the girl's barley covered sex from behind

"Oooh! You have no idea!," David groaned obviously enjoying the girl's mouth.

Frankie got up and moved to the side of the couch where David was sitting " Damn that shit looks good baby," she said. "How does it feel baby"

"She's almost as good as you," David said lunging forward making a choking sound come from behind

"Easy big cuz don't choke her to death," Carly laughed.

"Ahh fuck!," David cursed as reached his climax flooding the girl's mouth.

Frankie saw the girl pull away from her boyfriend's member and said Open your mouth and show the camera," The girl opened her mouth aand showed the thick seamen coating her tongue. "Beautiful now swallow. Good girl now go get dressed," she said dismissing the girl.

"So Carls did you enjoy the show," David said pulling up his pants.

"Lets jus say I found it interesting" Carly said as the girl came back into the room having put her clothes back on.

"Thanks for a great time," the girl said kissing first David then Frankie before walking out of the house.

"So did you find out what we needed," Carly asked

"Oh yeah she sung like canary about Matthews using some of Manu's girls after about three strokes," David said

"Some of my baby's best work," Frankie said wrapping her arms around David's neck.

"Why thank you," David said kissing his girlfriend.

"You know Doll I've always wondered how come you let David bang all the chicks he wants and you never sleep with other guys," Carly asked.

"Because I love David and its not the fetish," Frankie said getting a perplexed look from Carly. "Its like this I only want to be with David but I have this thing where I get off on watching people have sex even more so I get off on watching my boyfriend,"

"I guess that makes sense," said

"Morning," Katie said walking out o her bedroom with her pet Natalie crawling behind her. When she saw the petite black haired did not greet her friends roughly yanked her up by her long black hair. "Have you forgotten your manners,"

"No Mistress ," the young sub hissed

"Then what do you say," Katie said further admonishing the sub.

"Good morning Carly. Good morning David. Good morning Frankie," Natalie said

"That's better now go make us breakfast before we go to work," Katie said using the last word loosely.

"What would Mistress like to eat," Natalie asked in a submissive tone

"Pancakes, eggs scrambled, turkey and toast," Katie ordered "I assume you remember how I like my food prepared or do I have to remind you of that too,"

"No Mistress I know," Natalie said.

"Good and I expect you to have the food ready in thirty minutes," Katie said.

"Little hard on her this morning K P," David asked the stern red head.

"I'm only hard on her because I love her as much as you love Baby Doll or as much as Carly loves Sam," Katie said "And being a dominate is all about understanding and control Natalie needs me to be forceful or else her life means nothing,"

"Ok so speaking of work what time do you want head to the churches," Frankie ask as she and David flipped through the channels. They would be making their usual monthly donations to the neighborhood churches and also making confession at the catholic church. The confession process was an arrangement that they made with the priest father Eric in order for him to accept the money the gang donated each month and although Natalie and Vega were the only Catholics in group they all attended once a month.

"After breakfast I think then we can meet the guys at the park," Carly said. "Hey don't you think its odd that we're a bunch of gangsters and we spend a lot of time watching cop shows," she asked noticing they were watching an episode of Law and Order SVU.

"Well it helps us beat charges," David said.

Carly laughed at David's answer. It was at moments like this it when the tall black man reminded her his cousin Sam. At times she could the same mischievous light in his brown eyes that lived in Sam's. At these times she missed the beautiful blonde the most. It had only been four months into her lovers sentence and Carly missed the slightly shorter blonde. And although she was thankful for the hour a month she was allowed to visit she felt alone. Their bed smelt like her the house was filled with pictures of them and their friends who had become their family. Thinking of all the memories the two had shared over the years and let a small a mount of tears fall.

An hour and a half Carly, David, Frankie, Katie and Natalie stepped out into the early afternoon sun. As they started on the sidewalk they herd the sound of tires squealing and herd someone scream, "FUCK 108!"

"CARLY GET DOWN!," David yelled her to the ground as the air became filled with the sounds of automatic gun fire. David stood and fired back at the car and cursed taking two grazing shots his shoulder . Carly and Frankie managed to shoot out the rear windshield and one of the rear lights as the car sped off.

"Carly you hit?" David asked seeing if the brunette girl seeing if she had been wounded.

Before Carly could respond they herd Katie call for David. The trio rushed over and what they saw made them pause Katie on the ground holding a barley conscious Natalie. Her white blouse had quickly turned crimson from the blood gushing from the wounds in her stomach. "M,…M…. Mistress," Natalie coughed out blood coming from her mouth her eyes glassing over slowly.

"Shh don't speak ok baby save your strength," Katie said letting a few tears fall and mix with the sweat forming on the shaking girl's forehead.

"I…. I'm sorry…..I," Natalie said as slipped into unconsciousness

A little over an hour had passed before Mandy Cassie and Taylor burst through the doors of the emergency room. "Carly!" Cassie said rushing over to her fellow gang members "are you ok !"

"Yeah Solo, I'm fine," Carly said using Cassie's nickname in a solemn voice.

"Dave what about you?" Mandy asked

"Just two flesh wounds I'll be fine," David said

Then Taylor looked over and saw Katie her wife beater covered in blood her hands clutching her head while Shorty, Gibby , Frankie and Vega comforting her. "How's Nat," she asked.

"She's still in surgery. They said it looked like she took four maybe six shots and she lost a lot of blood," Carly said dropping her head.

"Hey Natalie's been through worst she's a trooper," David said wrapping a somewhat protective shoulder around Carly. "Looks like we have company," he said seeing Detective Matthews walk through the door.

"Well looks like the gang's all here," Matthews said making Carly and the others come to attention.

"Why the hell are you here Matthews," Mandy said venom evident in her tone.

"Just came to ask the big man and Shay some questions,"

"Questions? Where your questions when my aunt Pam was found in a storm drain," David said his voice filled with anger.

"Take it easy if the you and the rest of these misfits weren't someway involved I wouldn't waste my time on some junky prostitute, getting-" Before Mathews could utter the last part of sentence tackled him to the ground punching him

"Easy red! Easy!," David said pulling her off the detective.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT HER!" "Katie said her arms and legs flailing at the detective.

"I should bring you up on assault you crazy bitch," Matthews said picking himself up and checking his nose for blood.

"First time the cops ever did their job right," Carly spat.

"You got a lot of mouth Shay," Matthews said.

" And you've got a lot of balls!," Carly said.

"You're smarter than these animals Shay. I don't see why you don't just get out,' Matthews said

"These animals are my family and I always look after my family. And Natalie's one of ours we'll handle this," Carly said.

"So you're saying you know who did this," Matthews asked hoping Carly would give him information.

"Are we under arrest?," Carly deadpanned getting no answer, "Thought so. So why don't you go to your wife or your little mistress and leave us alone!" Defeated the detective left. Just then the doctor walked out from the operating room making everyone turn to her.

"Doc how is she," Katie asked.

The doctor dropped her head then looked back up at Katie and said, "I really think we should wait until her family gets her," The doctor said.

"We are her family we're all she has." Katie replied truthfully. "Just tell me she's ok," she said pleadingly.

The doctor took a deep breath and said, "The bullets that she was hit with were hallow points and when they shattered the fragments ruptured her stomach and lungs we were able to remove them but we couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm sorry she's gone,"

"NO!," Katie screamed in terrible agony falling to the floor clutching her chest and crying uttering no over and over again.

The day they of Natalie's funeral the clouds seem to cry for her along with everyone else. None more than Katie who had seen to the arrangements herself ,and taken the time to write a letter to her family in Georgia. "Its my fault," she said.

"Its not KP you didn't know this was gonna happen," Carly said trying to comfort her friend. Carly herself felt riddled with guilt. She knew in her heart that those bullets that ended Natalie's life were meant for her. She felt like hell and at times like this she hated her lifestyle and longed for Sam's strong arms. Neither girl like the thought of death as both had lost their mothers. Although Carly felt she got the better end of it never really knowing her mother as she died during her birth where Sam had known hers

"I know that Carls but when I find that bastard Manu and his little bitch Fatu I'll do them myself," Katie said just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Dave, Frankie one of you fix KP a drink," Carly said walking to the door. When she got there and open the door she found a funeral rife Carly brought the flowers in and quickly read the card and froze.

David walked back into the room and saw the look on Carly's face and the card in her hand. "What's it say,"

"Sorry a about your loss next time my boys won't miss signed Manu," She read a loud then as if on clock work her cell phone sounded its unknown ringer . "Hello," she said answering the phone.

"_Hi cupcake did you get my flowers," _ the voice on the phone said mockingly.

"What do you want Manu!," Carly said sparking everyone's attention.

"_Just wanted see how KP is doing. I didn't mean for that to happen t_o _her little_ _pet. But I might have to pay Spencer a little visit talk to him about his little sister's life choices," _Manu mocked.

"Look you punk bitch if touch my brother I swear I'll turn your head into a bowling ball!," Carly said.

"_Well look at you little Ms. Gangster. You know what the sad part is you don't know where I am right now," _Manu said hanging up the phone.

Carly paused for a second then locked eyes with David, "Dab,"

"Already on it Carls," David said taking out his phone calling the other gang members that were not there.

After everyone had been called and Carly had had herd the situation before them. The room was silent until Katie spoke. "When do I kill him," she seethed.

"We're not killers KP! We have morals!," David said.

"I don't wanna hear that moral crap Dave!," Katie said tears already forming in her eyes. "They killed my Natalie! Killed her in cold blood and gloated about she didn't have to die and you want to show him mercy."

"KP's right they drew blood first we can't let this go!," Vega said.

"But getting our selves life in prison isn't going to bring Nat back," Mandy reasoned.

"Would you feel the same way if it was Taylor or Cassie in that box. What about you Davie if it was Frankie what would you do or you Carly what if we had buried Sam today!," Katie said.

Carly looked out the window into the early night sky and let out a long breath before saying "We won't kill them yet." She said the words without a second thought "We have to find him first. Dab what do you know about Manu's main chick," she asked.

" Names Keisha and she's down for the set just like you and Frank she runs Manu's stable and some his stash houses. Her and that bitch Fatu. They also do collections at platinum plus," David said "What are you thinking about Carls,"

"Doing a little snatch and grab. Take his girl and his boy off the street un least until they tell us where Manu is ," Carly said.

"You're talking about kidnapping," Taylor said "I can get with that,"

"So what are you thinking grabbing them at the strip club and having a little aggressive questioning," Gibby said.

"Dave are you in or out," Carly asked. She knew she needed him on her side. Over the past few months he had become her mentor, her protector support system, and most of all her brother.

"I'm in Carls ," David said getting up from the table and walking outside.

"I'll go talk to him doll," Carly said stopping Frankie from following him. When Carly stepped onto the back porch she saw David sitting their flipping the blade of his knife in and out. "Penny for your thoughts," she said sitting down next to David.

"I'm worried kid," David said turning his head to lock eyes .

"About," Carly asked.

"You. Carly you've changed or maybe deep down you've always been this way but something in you is different," David said.

"Dave you told me yourself that we sometimes have to do stuff we don't want to do and to embrace that side of myself and that it was ok as long as I didn't become a monster. I'm not a monster Dab I'm just trying to even the score. And I need your help with this so please help me," Carly pleaded she knew that she needed her rock on this and in Sam's absence David had been that.

"Ugh if you're gonna do this I'm gonna need chloroform date rape drugs are to dangerous," David said as a way of agreeing to Carly's plan.

A few nights later Carly found herself standing in the warehouse in front of an unconscious Keisha and Fatu. The kidnapping had been a success but not without its small snag of David having to stab Fatu before managing to chloroform him. They had brought them to the warehouse and bound them to two chairs in the middle of the room. Carly had cold icy look in her brown eyes because she along with David and Katie who stood along side her as well as the other members of the gang knew that in someway shape or form the two people in front of them were responsible for Sam's imprisonment and Natalie's death and they knew even if they did not give up Manu's location they would get some form of retribution.

"Wake 'em up ," Carly said. She the watched as David and KP poured buckets of water over the two captives making them jolt into consciousness coughing and gasping for air. "Wakey wakey," Carly said.

":Sh, S, Shay how the fuck did we get here," Fatu said

"Oh you don't remember maybe you'll remember this!," she said digging a finger into the knife wound in Fatu's leg making him scream in pain.

"Heh,heh I know you you're Puckett's bitch right," Keisha said catching her breath.

"That's right and now you're gonna give us a little information," Carly said as she began to circle around the chairs "Now we can do this the easy way where you tell me where that little punk bitch boyfriend of yours is and you go home safe. Or the hard way and if you're smart you'll do it the easy way." she said stopping in front of the two bound gang members.

"Fuck you bitch I'm…..Ah!," Keisha said getting cut off by a punch from Carly.

"Hard way it is David KP break them," Carly said.

Carly sat and watched for hours as David and KP beat the two captives stopping them every fifteen minutes to ask them where Manu was hiding. To which they gave no answer by early morning David had broken Fatu's nose and had taken pride tin the fact that Keisha's eye had all but swollen shut.

"Now I'm impressed. Really I would've thought you'd said something by now," Carly said. "Now where the hell I Manu!," Carly yelled getting Fatu's spit in her face for an answer. "You're gonna regret that ," she said before ripping of his shirt. "Dave KP strap him to the wall!"

"Gladly!" Katie said as she and David drug him to the wall

As they shackled his arms in place Fatu looked at Katie and said, "Hey red I was the one that shot your bitch," with a boastful smile

Katie then grabbed her deer skin whip off the table and flayed it across his back making him cry out in pain. "You know this was just fore play for my Natalie lets see how long you last," Katie said as she be began lashing him over and over.

Carly roughly grabbed Keisha's hair making her yelp in pain, "You can end this you know all you have to do is tell me where Manu is," Carly said reaching into her pocket.

"Fuck you ," Keisha said.

"Wrong answer!," Carly said punching Keisha in the rips with the brass knuckles she had slipped on hearing bone crack under the force of the blow. "Now!... I…. tried…. To…. Be….. nice about….. this! …but…you wanna be stupid!" she said following up every word with a punch to the ribs "Ugh!" she groaned dealing the last punch to her head. When she saw Keisha wasn't moving any more she took a step back. "Dave check her"

David felt her neck felt her neck then her wrist for a pulse. "She's alive but you really fucked her up cuz," he said.

"Good wake her up in about thirty," For the next thirty minutes David and Carly watched as Katie whipped Fatu opening large bleeding cuts on his body. "You know what guys he's not gonna talk on his own maybe we to use more aggressive tactics," she said grabbing a blow torch and a dog chain from the table. She then wrapped chain around his face once she had linked the ends of the chain together she lit the torch and turned it up to its maximum level and ran it along the links of the chain making them glow bright red. "Talk! Talk you little bitch!" Katie screamed.

"WESTEND! HE'S IN FUCKING WEST END!" Fatu screamed the burning becoming to intense for him

"WHERE IN WESTEND!," Katie screamed still holding the torch to his face.

"THE JACKSON APARTMENTS! THE JACKSON APARTMENTS!," Fatu screamed

"There was that so fucking hard!," Carly cursed. "Cut them lose and take them to the hospital."

"No," Katie said drawing the Glock 17 pistol from waist band.

"KP put the gun down!," David said

"No, I'm not finished with them yet," KP said

"Katie don't-"Carly said getting cut off by two shots from Katie's gun.

"AHH!," Fatu screamed

"What the fuck! You shot his dick off!," David said seeing the blood seep from Fatu's crotch.

Katie then aimed the gun at Keisha's head "Katie don't do it killing her won't bring Natalie back," Carly said she then heard the tell tell pops of five gun shots making her close her eyes. She opened them upon hearing Keisha's scream.

"You're right," Katie said. "You're right," She said bursting into tears and falling to her knees.

"It'll be okay," Carly said wrapping her arm around Kate and giving a nod to David.

Hours later as the afternoon sun shown over Seattle Carly found herself on the couch as David walked in. "So what hospital did you take them to," she asked.

"Saint Luke's," David said grabbing a root beer from the fridge. "How's KP,"

"She'll get better," Carly said as David sat next to her.

"So what next, little cuz," David said

"Manu," Carly said planly

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and before I go the entire first season of my Power Rangers fic is up . So if you read it before I'd like you to re read and give me a review or two or if you're not really a rangers fan but a fan of my writing I guarantee you'll like ….. No Love It! That's all for now SDR Out **


	10. Chapter 10 lost

**A/N: What up CAM Heads its me The SDR back with new gangster action. Before I get into this chapter I'd like to give a shout out to a good kid my girl my protégé BobbyJohn she is truly a great author you should check her out. Also I'd like to shout out my girls Mandy and Taylor better known as SheHasMyHeart and my girl Cass aka Lileyfan123 for letting me bounce ideas of them and being a constant source inspiration to me thank you guys. Now this chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one and this won't really be an action chapter but will have some CAM interaction so I hope you enjoy.**

The walk to the alter of the Catholic church seemed like along one to Carly. But it had always been that way. The distanceto the altar wasn't very far but with a heart as heavy as Carly's the walk seemed to take forever. She herself was not a Catholic but as part of agreement with to get the church to accept money from the gang each member had to make confession once a month. No one found it too helpful seeing as the only real Catholic had been Natalie, and she herself had pretty much raised with out a denomination.

When she reached the front of the alter she took the holy water and made the usual rights then entered the small booth. "Bless me father for I've sinned it has ben one month since my last confession," she said to the priest.

"What have you done my child," the priest asked.

"I've sold drugs and," Carly said pausing a moment. " …helped torture two people."

"I see and do you feel bad about this?" the priest asked

Carly thought about what had been asked and let out a quiet almost in audible sigh. "No I don't," she said. "They were bad people and me my family we punish bad people."

"Why not let the police handle them," the priest asked.

"The police!," Carly said in anger. "The police are corrupt and they put my Sam in jail."

"Not all of the police are like that my child," the priest said.

"Wake up father the cops don't give a damn about the people in this neighborhood," in a matter of fact tone. "You know what they call homicides in this part of the city even the kids. NHI's no humans involved." she said. "Besides my family and I take care of this neighborhood just like we'll take care of the bastard that took my Sam away."

"So you want revenge do you," the priest said.

"Yes," Carly said calmly.

"My child the good lord says vengeance is his," the priest said.

Carly let the priest words sink in before replying. "May the lord takes to long." She said a hint of venom in her voice.

"Very well my child say a hail Mary on your way out and you shall be forgiven," the priest said.

"Thank you father," Carly said and left the small booth said her hail Mary and placed a stack of five one hundred dollar bills into a collection basket on the way out to David's car.

"You ok little cuz," David asked noticing the look on the brunettes face as he started the car.

"Just take me to see my baby," Carly said looking out the window.

"Alright kid," David said putting the car in gear and began wheeling down the streets.

As they moved through the traffic Carly took notice that song coming from the stereo _That Smell _Lynard Skynard. "You know I never figure you for a fan of this type of music," she said.

"Well I'm from a part of South Carolina where _Freebird _is treated like the national anthem," David said.

"Yeah but still its weird that you have this song on the same Cd as Bone Thugs and Tupac," Carly said.

"Hey I have some Jodeci and Lil Jon on here too," David said with a laugh.

Carly laughed and thought about the tall brown skinned man who over the past year in a half had become like second brother to her. Teaching her all his skills then a thought occurred to her. "Dave I was just thinking you're smart. And you're good at patching people up, writing and music and you're almost as good mechanic as Sam so.."

"Why, be a gangster," David said

"Yeah," Carly said.

"Well kid its like this we Pucketts have a bunch of skills that alow us to have normal jobs we just like to live on the edge except for Melanie she's freak," David said. "And rather you admit or not you have always had that streak even before you and Sammie started dating, we just brought it out."

Carly thought for a minute about what the young man who had adopted her as family letting his words digest and said, "You know what you're right."

"Almost always am," David said.

Hours later Carly found herself alone in the visitors room of the prison waiting for the guard to escort Sam into the room. She hated waiting for Sam it was the waiting that made nervous wondering how Sam was. The million thoughts were running in her head stopped as the door opened and Sam walked into the room.

When Carly saw the love of life all the color drained from her face. Sam was sporting a very large black eye and few small cuts on the bridge of her nose bottom lip and cheeks. And a large bruise on her left cheek.

"Oh Sam!" Carly said running up a squeezing Sam's rips tightly and kissing her before resting her head on the shorter girls shoulder. Letting out a small whimper and few tears.

"Ugh its ok Carls just don't squeeze so hard," Sam said feeling a sharp pain in her bruised cracked ribs hidden under prison issue tan scrubs. "Lets sit down ok," Sam said feeling Carly nod against her shoulder.

When they sat Carly reached across the table and grasped Sam's hands tight. "What happened," she asked a few tears in her eyes.

"I fell down some stairs and hit my on the railing," Sam lied

"Don't lie to me Sam you know that doesn't work on me," Carly said. "Now what happened."

Sam sighed. She knew Carly was right the brunette girl could always see through her lies. "A few of Manu's girls tried to get a little "friendly" with me," Sam said.

"Did they… you know," Carly said afraid that what had happened to her had happened to Sam.

"Rape me. No way I'm nobodies bitch but yours," Sam said.

Carly felt her blood boil. Knowing that their enemy had gotten to Sam made her livid past the point of no return. "That son of a bitch !," Carly cursed. "When I get my hands on him I swear to God I'll-"

"No!," Sam said cutting off Carly's rant.

"What!" Carly asked confused.

"No more revenge, no more torturing people, just no more!," Sam said frustrated.

"What do you mean that bastard hurt you he killed Natalie and you want me to let him go?," Carly said heatedly.

"Carly listen to me you're going too far with all of this," Sam said. "Maybe we all are."

"What do you mean we do what we do to help our neighborhood," Carly said.

"Carly how many dealers pimps and pedophiles have we put in the hospital," Sam said her head dropping

"I don't know hundreds," Carly deadpanned.

"And after all the beatings tax's and death threats have we ever made a real difference," Sam said. Carly paused she couldn't come up with an answer. "Exactly we haven't."

"So what do you want me to do Sam huh turn my back on our family and just pack up and leave!," Carly fumed.

"Exactly cupcake," Sam said staring directly into Carly's eyes.

Carly scanned the ice blue irises of the blonde girl and saw the unwavering truth in them. "You're serious. Why!,"

"Because I don't want you end up in in cell like me or in a box in the ground like Nat or my mom!," Sam said. "Look Carls I can deal with anything that happens to me or anyone else but if something happened to you… Look I promised myself and Spencer to protect you and as long as you're here you're in danger Manu is gonna keep coming until he gets you and I keep you safe from in here that's why you have to go you can't contact me you just go!."

Sam's words caused a steady stream of tears to flow from Carly's eyes. "Where! And what about you!," Carly said.

Sam cupped Carly's cheek and leaned across the table and kissed her forehead. "Shh remember my plan," Sam said resting her forehead against Carly's. "I put away a few grand you and Dave take it put it with the stash has from selling his bootlegs and stuff go to South Carolina start the business I'll be there when I get out," she said. Sam had put away a little more than ninety thousand over the past year.

"Sam I can't be away from you that long," Carly said. "and what about the guys. There are family."

"Let me and Dave worry about that you just go home and pack," Sam said.

Carly with tears running freely down her alabaster cheeks took Sam's face in both hands and kissed her deeply forcing her tongue into blonde's mouth. The Kiss was filled with a bitter sweet passion. Neither girl broke the kiss until air became an absolute need. When they separated they both stared longingly into each others tear soaked eyes.

"I love you Carly Miranda Shay," Sam said a bit heartbroken.

"I love you too Samantha Anne Puckkett ," Carly said.

The next night Carly David and Frankie said goodbye to there friends and started driving south. David with out Carly's knowledge had given each of their friends twelve thousand dollars a piece. Vega had said he was going to take over his family's auto repair slash tattoo shop. Mandy, Taylor and Cassie decided to go to Kansas and open an auto parts shop. Shorty decided to go to back to Long Beach and open her own sneaker store. KP had decided to go to Georgia to see Natalie's family. David had given her a little extra that night. And that night The peace of the Seattle night was broken by the sound of a mysterious explosion inside the apartment building where Manu was hiding. No one was killed but the police found enough drugs to put him away for a long time. Not even his connections in the department could protect him.

**A/N: Well folks that's it but don't worry we still have one chapter left I hope you enjoyed it well tell me what you think peace out later **


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Back

**A/N: What up Cam fans what is up its me SDR back with the next and final chapter of iGangster. Yep its been a ride but now its time to say good bye. I wan to thank all my fans that stuck with this story and made it such a hit thank you all. With out you I wouldn't do this probably you guys make every sentence and idea I write seem so important. And I thank you for that. Now this chapter takes place two and a half years after the last one so I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet day at the offices of Dragon bail bonds. Carly sat in her office and watched tide roll in and out from her window in her office on Ocean boulevard in Myrtle Beach South Carolina. It had been a little over two years since she left her home of Seattle. She had done like Sam said and pooled the money that Sam had set aside for them and the money David had which totaled up to a little over a quarter million dollars, purchased a an extremely nice two story beach house with five bed rooms. And became licensed bails bounds man and bounty hunter in six states including Georgia, Kansas, and Hawaii. As well as Purto Rico and the US Virgin Islands. Carly Frankie and David had a knack for tracking violent criminals. No doubt to their past as gang members. Their good friend Katie had joined them after their first year of business.

But for all her success Carly still had an aching hole in her heart. She had not seen her brother in person in over a year but could at least talk to him over the phone and video chat. No the hole of her heart was created by her not having contact with the love of her life Sam. Sam had made Carly promise not to contact her. And to her credit Carly had held up to her word in spite of herself. At night was when it was the worst sometimes she'd stay up at night staring out her window looking at the stars wondering if Sam was doing the same. And other times like birthdays and holidays she'd hold the unwashed pillow that she had kept since leaving Seattle . The pillow still had a smell that was so unmistakably like the blonde she loved so much. She truly missed the aggressive blond .

The first couple of months were the hardest. She had slipped back into the miner depression. She cried herself to sleep for many nights. And some days she didn't eat. But over time she got better. She kept herself busy with her work and training with David and taking up other interest. Being apart of gang had left her with an addiction to adrenaline. Something that reminded her of Sam and how deep down she and Sam were truly alike beneath the surface.

"Yo Carls got a second," Melanie said peaking her head into Carly's office.

Melanie Puckett was Sam's twin sister. The two were identical in looks but hat was all. Where Sam was a Metalica or Kiss concert. Full of excitement and explosions that would leave you sweaty and ready for more. Melanie was more Justin Bieber sweet innocent and family friendly. David and Sam had often referred to her as the Marilyn Munster of the family. Meaning she appeared to be the normal one to everyone else outside the family. David and Carly brought her in to answer phones and handle office stuff. As well as keep track of the warrants on jobs sometimes. She was a good friend to Carly but looking at her made her think of Sam.

"Sure Mel what's up," Carly asked turning her attention from the window.

"Dave and the guys are out front with a real jerk of a client," Melanie said.

"And Dave a Frankie can handle it," Carly said.

"Yeah but she knows you guys from Seattle and says she wants to se the head bitch," Melanie said. "Says that your ass was hers" Melanie said nervously.

Carly furrowed her brow. She had developed a bit of a hot streak. Normally she had control over it. She had to in her line of work. But for a client to disrespect her in her office was something she could not stand. "Well lets just see about that," Carly said.

"Alright whose the ….Sam!," Carly said freezing in a state of shock. There before her dressed in a wife beater jeans and a sleeveless hoodie with a duffle bag over her shoulder was Sam.

"Surprise cupcake," Sam said giving Carly her trademark smirk.

Carly not knowing what else to do sprinted over to Sam and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss that made her feel a spark that only true love could give. Her knees buckled as she felt Sam's teeth tug slightly at her bottom lip. Carly gladly opened her mouth and allowed her entrance and their tongues danced. The kiss seemed never ending. And that's the way they both wanted it. Niether one breaking the contact until oxygen became absolute. When they did Carly pulled back with tears in her eyes and stared into the crystal blue orbs that she had missed for so long. She stroked the blonde girl's cheek and sniffed her hair and pulled her into a tight almost painful hug as tears of joy began to roll down her cheeks.

"Sammie is it really you are you really here?" Carly said pleadingly. "Just tell I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming cupcake mama's home. Mamas home to stay," Sam said tears of her own running down.

"Good to have you home little cuz," David said holding back tears as he hugged Sam.

"Yeah good to have you back boss girl," Frankie said hugging Sam.

"Sammie," Katie said joining in the hug.

"Its good to be back guys," Sam said feeling the warm glow of family. " Dab are you crying?"

"No I just have something in my eyes," David lied. "Anyway Mel did we get any calls or jumps?"

"Nope none," Melanie said.

"Well I say we close up for the day get some ribs and chicken and fire up the grill and deep back at the house and welcome Sammie home right!," David said.

"You had me at ribs," Sam said. And with that they locked the doors and went to their cars. "Sweet bike Baby Doll," Sam said upon seeing the customized motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Thanks but its not mine is at the house," Frankie said climbing into the passenger side of the large black and chrome Ford F150.

"Dave is it yours?" Sam asked.

"Nope why would I have a pink bike," David said climbing into the drivers seat making Sam look to Katie knowing her twin would never ride a motorcycle.

"Its mine," Carly said throwing her leg over the bike. Carly took in the questioning look from her girlfriend. "What girl has to do something," she said. "So you getting on or what," she said kick starting her bike

Sam tossed her duffle bag in the back of the pick up and settled on the bike behind Carly. "You know I'm not gonna be riding bitch for to long so don't get used to it," she said.

"I Know Mama," Carly said.

Hours later after all the food had been eaten and Sam had be caught up on the whereabouts of the other members of her former gang. Carly and Sam decided to make it an early night and headed up stairs. When they reached the bed room Sam admired the maroon and bronze color combination. And the large canapé bed.

"Nice room you got here Carls," Sam said.

Carly turned Sam so the shorter girl was facing her. "We have a nice room. Everything in this house belongs to you too Sammie," she said.

"Everything," Sam asked leaning for a kiss

Carly smiled and closed the distance allowing their lips to touch. "Everything," she said. " Now you make yourself comfortable on the bed I'm gonna to the bathroom," Carly said walking into her master bathroom.

Sam smiled and started undressing. "Carly you know I missed you right all of you but I missed you the most," she said taking off her shoes and socks.

"I missed you too baby. Not being able to see or hear from you drove me crazy," Carly said from the bathroom.

"I know baby it was hell for me too," Sam said taking off her bra with out removing her wife beater. "But you understand why it had to be that way right?," Sam said pulling off her jeans Leaving her in just her wife beater and red plaid boxers. "Carly come on don't be like that baby," Sam said. "Car…whoa," She said turning and seeing Carly.

Carly had shed her clothes and now stood in the doorway to the bathroom dressed in only a black lace garter belt with suspenders attached to a pair of sheer black thigh highs. Carly's freshly shaved sex was clearly visible. The sight of which coupled with Carly's lust filed eyes made a sex starved Sam salivate.

"I understand baby," Carly said as she walked the short distance the bed and startling Sam placing her knees on the bed and her arms around her neck. "I understand that it has been a long two and a half years and I believe you and I have some needs to be met," Carly said Leaning down and forcing her tongue into Sam's waiting mouth.

Carly gently pushed Sam down onto the bed and they both shifted so they were both laying on the bed completely. To girls rolled around on the bed caressing and nipping at what ever flesh they could. Finally stopping with Sam on top and Both girls were staring longingly in each others eyes. Sam then slowly began kissing and sucking the right side of Carly's neck.

"Oh Sam I love you so much!," Carly gasped as Sam continued to mark her neck. Reclaiming the brunette as hers.

Sam pulled herself from Carly's neck and stared down into her brown eyes. "I love you too," she said. She then started to kiss along the ridge of Carly's collar bone making her gasp and arch up a bit. She then slowly moved down to her left breast. She then slowly licked around her areole making delighted gasp and moans come from Carly's mouth. Sam was taking her time something that was not normal for her. Sam was savoring the taste Carly's flesh becoming familiar with it again. She then trailed tongue through the valley of her breast to the other one.

"Oh Sam that's so good!," Carly moaned feeling Sam suckle her hardened nipple.

"You're so beautiful Carly," Sam said as she started to kiss and nibble her way down Carly's torso. She lingered at Carly's belly button first tracing the outer ridge then flicking her tongue inside. She then licked along the waist band of Carly's garter belt. She then kissed the top of Carly's bare mound and spread her legs. She lowered her face to the base of Carly's sex and inhaled the strong sweet scent. She then slowly trailed her tongue the length of her lower lips. Some of Carly's nectar to seep onto her tongue

"Oh Sammie!," Carly moaned feeling her first real sexual contact in well over a year.

The two young women spent the next several hours making love. Each kiss and touch meaning more than the one before it. They had many orgasms both shared and unshared. At one point the passion becoming so intense that they both shed tears. The undying and unyielding love and passion that was shared hitting them like wave of fire and rain. As both girls recommitted themselves to each other. The concepts of time and endurance became lost. All that each Carly and Sam were aware of was they were back in the arms of the love of their life.

As the clock struck seven thirty in the morning and the sun began to reach its highest peak both girls lay in each others. Having just finished making love with content smiles on their sweat streaked faces.

Carly placed a kiss on Sam's lips laid her head on Sam's chest. Closed her eyes with a smile on her face and said, "Welcome home mama."

Sam simply kissed the top of Sam's head and said, "Its good to be home."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well SDR fans I'm happy to say we have reached the end of another SDR tale. This was a great one to write but its over now I must say goodbye to it. Thank you all for loving this story. Without you all I am nothing and I would like to think we all have a little dragon in us somewhere. Well peace an love SDR out. Oh before I go for those Creddie and Seddie fans who got so happy for iStart A Fan War. And thought Oh we're finally gonna shut up the Cam writers. All I have to say is SUCK IT ! SUCK IT HARD YOU GOT PAWNED CAM RULES THANK YOU SDR OUT  
**

**Announcer : SDR09 Studios**

**Carly & Sam: Where Charisma lives**


End file.
